


Restless Flame

by CrazyBoneLady



Series: AU: Fire and Iron [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Century long Friendship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grief, Heartbreak, Pass it on, Past Guardian/Osiris, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut, Some angst, Yvette is a damn matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBoneLady/pseuds/CrazyBoneLady
Summary: Aine and Saladin are friends and companions for centuries. After Osiris’ exile, he seems to be the only one who is actually able to soothe the pain in her heart. But Saladin has his own burden to carry, though every weight is lighter, if held together.





	1. Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Loves,
> 
> This was originally planned as a short AU storyline, because I really liked the idea of Aine and Saladin together... Well that kinda got out of hand? 
> 
> This is a collection of drabbles and one shots, basically. The parts can be read on their own or one after the other. It doesn't matter. They follow a chronological order, though.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr: crazy-bone-lady
> 
> Love,  
> Jules

Aine stumbled through the streets of the city, still having a hard time to fight the tears, a few running down her cheek. Where was she even going? It was lost to her. Away, far away from everything. But where to go? They were caged by walls.. Osiris was gone. He abandoned her, Ikora and the city for good. She cursed him, so badly, wish she could say he was dead to her, but it hurt too much. 

Her pointless wandering brought her to the tower, upwards to the top floor. She hid her face with her long, ginger hair, for once not bound together. Aine felt like screaming. She wanted to explode and to destroy something, but out came only quiet whimpers of pain, she covered up with her hand pressed to her mouth. 

“Aine? Are you alright?” Saladin’s deep, rough voice was too close, as if she could pretend, she never heard him and it startled her. Her bright blue eyes, red from crying, stared at him and the Iron Lord looked at her in worry. She really didn’t need to answer that question. He already put a hand on her shoulder and gently nudged her off to the side of the plaza, out of earshot of everyone else. “Where are you going?”

“I.. don’t know.” She shook her head and leaned against a wall, avoiding his gaze. He sighed heavily and stepped up in front of her. Without further invitation, Aine leaned her forehead against his chest plate, Saladin putting his arms around her carefully. 

Hugging was incredibly awkward with armor on, but it still felt comforting enough, to keep her from trembling. They stayed like this for a while, giving her the chance to calm down and steady her breathing. The Titan then leaned back and lifted her chin gently with his hand, forcing her to look at him. 

“I’m aware, that you’re hurting, Aine. A lot. I don’t want you to forget, that you’re not alone in this. You have friends and are dear to everyone here.” Saladin gave her a gentle smile. “We fought so many battles side by side, this one will be no different. My door is always open, when you need me, alright?” 

Aine wiped her eyes and nodded. “Thank you, Saladin.” 

“Anytime for you, you know that. Ikora was looking for you. Maybe you should go and see her, before she worries, hm?”


	2. Peace

“Lugh?” Aine turned around, looking up from her clothes spread out on the bed, eyes searching for her ghost. The small Ai appeared next to her, blue optic narrowing slightly at her, shell wildly moving.

“Yes, Aine? Something you need help with?”

It made her smile. Her little Lugh. They were companions for centuries now. She wouldn’t want to miss him. He had a patient personality, much like her own and was more the quiet type of ghost. “Could you transmat my clothes onto my ship, once I’m done packing?” 

“Of course. May I suggest you, that you pack some more warm clothes? It’s spring, but Felwinter Peak is very cold.” He bumped the door to her closet open and looked through her coats and longer robes. 

“You’re possibly right…” She took all of them, also grabbed two pair of winter boots. “If I’m going for a walk, I will need those.. hmm. Do you want to take one of your other shells with you?”

“Oh yes! One of the round ones. The red one?” Her ghost made excited chirping noises and circled her. The red haired Warlock snickered and made her way over to a cabinet, taking said shell out and also placing it on the bed, next to her clothes. “Yvette is at your door, by the way.”

“Yvette? Can you go and open the door for her?” Maybe her friend just wanted to stop by and say goodbye? But it’s not like Aine was on the other side of the solar system. She shrugged and folded her clothes properly. Steps on the stairs, made her raise her eyes and a smile appeared on her lips, as her hunter friend sat foot into her bedroom. The two women shared a short hug. 

“Good to see you, Aine. Busy with packing, I see? Leaving today?” The tone of her voice carried something teasing and it wouldn’t be the first time they had this type of discussion. It was all friendly, she was aware of that and actually didn’t mind it that much. 

“Yes, as soon, as I am done here.. I sometimes forget, how cold it is in the mountains.” 

“Mhm… I’m sure, you will find a way to keep warm.” The huntress laughed, when Aine threw one of her light shoes at her, before joining in. Her friend took a look into her closet, examining her wardrobe. “Hey, don’t you want to take your dress with you?”

“The one from the celebration, why would I? It’s far too cold.” 

“I don’t know, Saladin liked it.” 

“Yvette…..”

“Aine.” She giggled lightly and turned back around. “I will leave you to it. I just wanted to say goodbye. Will you give a word, when you’re there?” 

The Warlock smiled softly and nodded. “Of course. I’m not that far away. You could come visit, you know?”

“And who keeps all these monkeys here in check, while you’re gone.” They shared another laugh and a hug, before Yvette left her house again. Once everything was packed, as promised, Lugh used the transmat to bring all her clothes to the jumpship. She put a note for Ikora on the kitchen table downstairs, that she could use the study in the basement anytime,while she was gone. 

When Osiris had been exiled, Aine, in her grief and frustration, threw everything out of the house and built everything up anew, including a small study in the basement, as a point to hide away for the younger Warlock. 

Taking another look at her home, after closing the front door, until Lugh informed her, that her ship was good to go. So Aine sighed quietly to herself and walked through the tower, over to the hangar. 

~~

Aine pulled her coat closer around her body, as she walked over the bridge to the Iron Temple. It was good to be back here, too much time had passed, since she visited her second favorite place in the universe. A soft smile played around her lips, as she greeted Saladin’s wolves friendly. The older ones still remembered her and especially her friend Hati. The old, female wolf sat down in front of the Warlock and Aine crouched down to stroke her grey fur. “Hello, old friend. It’s good to see you again. Been a while, hasn’t it?” 

A low grumble from the wolf and she leaned into the caress of the redhead's hand. 

“How about the two of us go on a walk tonight, when the sun sets? Like old times..” Aine took another few minutes to enjoy the reunion with Hati and raised back to her feet, continuing her way, up the stairs to the gates of the temple. A warm feeling flooded her heart, as she saw the fires burning. There was a time, when they would just be cold all day. 

Like everytime, when she arrived, she paid her respect to the other Iron Lords, the statues only showing a glint of their former honor and glory. Aine closed her eyes for a moment and sent a silent prayer to the Traveler, to watch over their souls carefully. Once done, she reached into one of her pockets, pulling out a single, small, purple flower and placed it in front of the big fire in the middle. 

“Aine? You’re early.” Saladin’s deep, rough voice startled her and she turned around in a quick motion, though smiling again instantly. The Titan returned the gesture. He wasn’t wearing any armor, which shouldn’t surprise her as much, as it did. This was his home after all. He opened his arms with a questioning gaze and Aine got the message. She snickered quietly and stepped forward, leaning against his chest and returning the comforting embrace, before putting a bit of distance between them. 

“I finished everything at home, so I didn’t pay attention to the time.” She shrugged lightly and he chuckled. The Warlock lowered her gaze for a moment and paused. “Lugh, would you transmat my things into my usual quarters?” 

Her ghost materialised next to her, only nodded and then vanished again. 

“Tyra already put tea on. She is eager to see you. I have something to take care of, but I will join you two shortly.” 

“Is someone else at the temple, except for us three?” She looked around. There was never much traffic here. Only a few of the older guardians dared to disturb the peace of the Iron Temple. Like she expected, Saladin shook his head, shot her another short smile and then turned around. Her eyes followed him for a moment, though Aine was on her own way soon enough, climbing up the stairs behind the statues, following the faint smell of tea, coming from one of the corridors. 

Talking to Tyra again, after they hadn’t seen each other in years and only held contact over comm channels, was calming. They sat in the big library, in two very comfortable chairs. She could imagine to snuggle herself into them and just devour a good book. The Warlock took a long sip from her tea and smiled warmly at the Cryptarch, sitting in front of her. 

“Aine, it’s so good to talk to you again. I rarely have the pleasure to just chat about all and nothing very often. Most people just want informations, have questions and so on..” Aine examined her friend closely and narrowed her eyes slightly Tyra looked tired, but she guessed it came with age. Both women were nearly had lived through the same amount of years, just like Saladin. They had seen it all, from the very beginning. 

“I agree. It’s a nice change of pace. I had to get away from the city for a while. It felt like..the ceiling was falling down onto me.” She sighed deeply and shook her head. 

“I’m sorry about Osiris. I know, you two have been together for a very long time.” Tyra reached out and put a hand on the one of her friend. 

“It was a long time coming. He lost all sense for the things, which mattered.. He abandoned me and Ikora for his obsession.. He abandoned his purpose and the people of the city. This was not the man, I used to love. Also, It’s been three years now. Ikora has it a lot harder with this, than me.” Aine gave her a sad smile and pulled her hand back. “I don’t grief this relationship anymore. I’m mostly bitter.. Not that I like it.” 

“This is why you’re here. To breath again, to sort yourself out. I don’t think there is a place more peaceful, than the Temple. I went back to my studies for years, but coming back here, when you announced your visit.. It’s nice.” 

“So you haven’t been here for so long yet?” She finished her tea and refilled her cup a moment later, adding some sugar and cream. 

“Only a few weeks. Saladin takes wonderful care of the temple and everything around it, but of himself?” Tyra gave a weary sigh and shook her head lightly, letting Aine refill her cup as well. “He’s helpless without someone running after him, reminding him to eat and sleep at some point.” 

The Warlock lifted her hand to her mouth and snickered quietly behind it. “Don’t let him hear that. Where is Saladin anyway? He wanted to join us..”

“You never know with this man. Always some other duties to attend to.” 

~~

As promised, in the early evening, Aine took Hati out on a walk for just the two of them. The elder wolf never left her side, except for some sniffing around in the woods, further down the mountain. It felt almost strange to her, to wander around in silence, the only sound her feet on the snow. The sun was setting on the horizon, bathing the surroundings in red and orange, broken light falling through the trees and eventually, as it got darker, she summoned Solar Light to her hand, to guide their way back. 

The temple was silent, when they returned, though all the fires were lit. Thanks to her light, she was never actually cold, but a real fire had something special, she couldn’t quite pinpoint. So Aine sat down on the stairs, next to one of them, watching the flames dance in the wind. Being away from the City, was the best choice she could make. Her mind already settled down in peace for the moment, not thinking about tomorrow for once and what dangers lurked outside of the walls. 

But sometimes, the City felt like a prison.It was good to escape sometimes. 

She put one of her elbows on her knee, having her legs pulled up against her chest, resting her face on the palm of one hand, while the other was busy stroking Hati’s fur, since the wolf was dozing next to her. The Warlock was completely lost in her thoughts, when she suddenly felt a weight around her shoulder and almost jumped from her spot, only to realise it was Saladin’s cloak, which just landed on her. The Titan in question sat down next to her with a smirk on his lips.

“Did I startle you?” Mischief shot through his dark eyes for a moment, as he gave her a side glance and then turned his attention to the fire. Aine pulled the warm, heavy fabric closer around her form, burying her face into the soft fur to hide the blush on her cheeks. 

“Of course not.” She looked over at him, when a low chuckle escaped his mouth. The smile made small wrinkles appear on the corner of his eyes. Saladin was such a handsome man for his age. She never really noticed.. 

“Aine?” 

Quickly, she turned her eyes away from him, pretending to be focussed on the flames in front of her as well. “Yes?”

“Are you alright?” Though she didn’t answer, instead, she leaned her head against his shoulder, falling silent for a long time. He put an arm around Aine’s shoulder and the pace of her heart picked up immediately. This was unusual. They had been close to each other for so many centuries. She was overthinking this, that was it.. nothing more. It couldn’t be.. They were friends. 

“Sure. Just a bit cold.” Aine lifted her gaze and smiled a bit shyly at him. 

“Cold? You’re never cold. You are a Solar Warlock.” She met his skeptical expression with a rather flustered one of her own. “And you’re blushing.” 

“I’m not blushing!”, she snapped back, narrowing her eyes, but she was a bit taken aback from his reaction. Saladin reached up and cupped one side of her face in his big hand. Nothing should be strange to her about this interaction. It wasn’t the first time, he head done this, but yet it felt completely different. And when did he come that close all of a sudden? Why didn’t she notice? She was too old for these childish things. 

A rather loud ‘Ahem’ from the back made them almost jump apart. They both turned towards the direction of the noise and saw Tyra, arms crossed over her chest, one eyebrow raised. “Maybe you two want to come inside. It’s late. I was looking for you.” 

Aine rushed to her feet and dropped Saladin’s cloak directly on his face with a quiet laugh, before jogging over to her friend. “Alright, Tyra! Will you make some tea, before we all go to sleep?” She grinned, perfectly innocent, before leaving for her own quarters.


	3. Tea

Aine looked out of the window, eyes roaming over the view of the city from her kitchen, as she waited for her tea to brew. Her mind had been wandering off a lot lately. It had been five years since her friend, Yvette’s lover and Hunter Vanguard died and they were still dealing with the fallout. Cayde took over the duties and did it very well, as far, as she could tell. Hunter business was none of her own. 

Thinking about it, she instantly remembered the day, when she left the Iron Temple. Without a goodbye, only a quick message to Saladin.. It was urgent and Yvette was more important at that point, than anyone else. 

She had seen the Iron Lord, of course, once in a while for duties inside of the city, in passing, in the Vanguard Hall.. and so on.. But there was never a private moment again, like it had been at the Iron Temple. A faint longing attacked her heart by surprise, but Aine did her best to fight the feeling down and was suddenly startled, when there was a knock on her door.

Of course, Ikora wanted to stop by to grab something from her study down in the basement. 

She quickly walked through the corridor, but hesitated, when she heard another voice outside the door. A deeper, rougher male voice and she instantly knew, who that belonged to. What was Saladin doing here? Her heart started to beat faster, as she opened the door with a light smile, as her eyes met with Ikora’s and a moment later with the pair of the Iron Lord’s. 

“Hello, you two..? Ikora, I put your things already together in the study.” 

The younger Warlock just nodded and slipped past her. Aine took a step aside, so Saladin could enter her house. The last time he had been here, was when he carried her home from the celebration after the Twilight Gap. This was really awkward… 

“Saladin..” She looked a bit down, before meeting his gaze again. “What can I do for you?” 

Though instead of answering he just looked down at her, narrowing his dark eyes a little, looking even suspicious, if she read it right. She took a deep breath. They hadn’t been this close to each other since the evening, when Tyra disturbed them by the fire. For people like them five years didn’t mean much. It felt like yesterday to her. 

“You’ve been avoiding me.” He said that, as if it was just a simple fact. There was no question in his voice, no wondering and he didn’t allow any arguing. 

However, his words took her by surprise, since in all their brief meetings during the last years, he never indicated, that it would bother him, that they didn’t speak to each other on a regular basis. They had been friends for centuries, after all.. 

“I’m not avoiding you? What makes you think that?” Though she knew, it was a lie. Of course, she had been avoiding him. Aine wasn’t ready for this type of emotion yet, at least she liked to make herself believe that.   
Footsteps from the basement caught their attention and they both looked at Ikora, as the younger Warlock returned from her small study, arm full of books. “I’ll be on my way then.” Aine smiled at her and gave the woman, she saw as her daughter, a quick hug.

“Be safe. Don’t forget to stop by for dinner.” Though instead of answering, Ikora only laughed and left the two of them alone with an uncomfortable silence, that stretched out for several moments. It was ridiculous. Eventually, Aine sighed and shook her head. Saladin took this as a sign, that he could speak. 

“You haven’t spoken to me properly since you left the Iron Temple and haven’t been there since.” He didn’t sound accusing, like she expected him to. “You are always the one, who says we are too old for childish behaviour, aren’t you?” 

And now he was teasing her again. Aine smiled softly and shook her head, gesturing him to follow her. “Come, let us sit down. We didn’t share a tea in a while.” She slipped into her kitchen and prepared two cups of tea, as she turned around, she snickered quietly. The smaller chairs in the kitchen were not made for heavy Titan armor. Saladin had some troubles to sit down properly. 

The Warlock put both cups, plus a small bowl with sugar and a can with cream on a tray. “Come, we can sit down in the living room. Silly, coming here in your armor.” 

The living room of her home was large, compared to the rest of the house. It looked more modern, than one might expect from her. She possessed a big holoscreen at one wall, while the one across was covered with bookshelves. A big couch stood in the middle, another armchair on each side of it, a coffee table between all of it. On said table, she put down the tray. 

Saladin sat down on the couch, eyes following Aine with a curious glance. Instead of sitting on the armchair, she fell onto the soft cushion and sighed quietly. She handed him a cup of tea and dropped some sugar and cream in her own, before picking it up and taking sip. 

“Tyra wants to know, how you’ve been.” He looked at her with his typical gentle expression, she liked so much. Sometimes, you could see the endless patience of this man written in the dark eyes. “She is doing her own work again, but since you didn’t answer any calls or messages..”

“I need to remember to contact her. I was just..busy. After Andal’s death, I tried my best to care for Yvette and Cayde, helping Silva out with her at least. He was my friend, too. I saw him make his way from his resurrection up to become Vanguard.. It always feels like losing a part of my family.” She stared into her teacup with hooded eyes, sadness creeping into her expression. In this moment it hit her, that she never really allowed herself to grief, not even when the Iron Lords, a lot of them her friends, died their final deaths to SIVA. 

Aine was a bit startled, when she saw two heavy gauntlets taking the cup out of her hands rather carefully, putting it down onto the table. When their eyes met the next time, something about his expression had changed. They both had their burdens to endure and to hold against the weight of their past, but maybe they shouldn’t be carrying it alone. Who better to share it with, than with someone, she had known for that long? 

She reached out and cupped his face into her hands, offering him a soft smile. When the Titan tilted his head to the side, she expected him to say something, though he put his weight on a hand on the couch and as he leaned forward, Aine found herself supporting him by pulling him more towards herself.

The first touch of their lips was completely hesitant, more a testing of the waters. A rush of excitement ran through her veins, when the fear passed, that she might had been too bold. Saladin’s hand found it’s way to the back of her head and the Warlock couldn’t hold back a quiet whimper, as their kiss deepend, because it just felt so right, like pieces finally clicked back into place, after they had been torn apart. 

How long they were lost in each other, she couldn’t tell, losing the track of time was so easy in moments like this. Also, neither Aine or Saladin hard the front door opening and the steps in the corridor. 

“About damn time.” 

Yvette’s voice made them both literally jump apart and they stared at the huntress, standing in the door, arms crossed over her chest and a smug expression on her face, with wide eyes. The Titan quickly got a hold of himself again and stood up from the couch, giving Aine a short nod. “Thank you for the tea, Aine. We will speak.. later.” He pushed passed the other woman and just greeted her with a short ‘Yvette.’, before vanishing out of the living room. Was she imagining this, or had he been a bit flustered?

The red haired Warlock just kept staring at her friend. What just happened? The situation had gotten out of hand so quickly. An anxious feeling flooded her heart. Did they just destroy their friendship? They were supposed to be friends. Friends didn’t act like this.. 

“I can literally see the clockworks in your head working, Aine. Stop thinking! I’m sorry, I interrupted you two, but damn.” Yvette just flopped down onto the cushion next to Aine and smiled, her teasing smile. That was not good. “And? How was it?”

“Yvette! This shouldn’t have happened! Saladin and I are friends!” She smacked the Hunter’s shoulder, who just laughed. 

“Oh, please!” 

“Stop laughing at me! Why are you here anyway?” Aine crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Yvette. She wouldn’t live this one down for a very long time.. But what about Saladin? It had felt so good and right.Maybe they should talk… Or maybe they should just let it pass and turn back to normal?.. Who knew…


	4. Loss

She had come to the Iron Temple to clarify their situation. And not for the first time. Both of them had continued their lives as normal, after Saladin left her home and their kiss. This damn kiss was driving her insane. She shouldn’t make such a big deal out of this, being as old, as she was. It was something the younger guardians were made for. Love was blooming all around her and it was a delight to watch.Osiris had left her empty and broken. The tension between her and Saladin, however, had her wondering if her heart had been more open to move on, than her own mind. 

And yet.. They’ve been acting around each other just as friends, as usual. 

Uncertainty ate her alive at this point and she ran away to the only place, that had always offered her peace, which was, ironically also connected to him. Unable to sleep, she found herself in the middle of the night standing in the big hall in the front of the temple. Her pale blue eyes were focussed on the fires burning around the middle, guarded by the two big wolf statues. Aine wrapped herself further into her warm winter coat and lifted her gaze to find the expressionless monuments to the fallen Iron Lords. Only a few of them, so many more fell that day. 

She moved forward, slowly walking towards Jolder’s memorial and sat down next to it’s feet. Her memories started to wander, back to the time, when she was just revived, when she met Jolder, Perun and Saladin, who had been her closest friends, until Efrideet joined the circle. Their little pup, they had called her back then, much to her dismay. Centuries had gone by and now.. most of her friends were gone, died their final deaths. So many guardians, old and young, looked at her for guidance but who could she turn to, if she needed it? Yvette, usual.. But Yvette had her own package to carry. 

The red haired Warlock hugged herself and leaned her face against the cool stone of the statue next to her. “You would be laughing at me, wouldn’t you?” A sad smile appeared on her face. “You would tell us to live a little.. No matter how hopeless everything seemed, you were always so alive.. until you weren’t.” One of her hands joined her cheek and she gently placed it onto the the smooth surface. “I wish, you were still with us.. We miss you.” And then she paused. “He misses you. All of you.. He doesn’t say anything, but I know he does..” 

Her eyes move over to the image of Perun, the only statue, which was actually showing her face. Not that it would do justice to the features of the woman she remembered. Aine and Perun had a short fling with each other, when they first met and the Warlock was still defending one of the villages during the Dark Age. It didn’t hold long and had been rather casual, but they stayed very close friends until the huntress died to SIVA. 

She sighed and lowered her gaze once more. She shouldn’t let herself fall into sadness like this, it had been such a long time. But there were wounds, which never would heal properly, would they? 

Aine lost the track of time, as her mind wandered through her own memories, mostly old ones from the time before the city, or from it’s youngest days. Now and then she shared some of them with the silent stone around her. 

Heavy footsteps startled her and she focussed on the direction, they were coming from. Saladin walked down the stairs, still looking rather sleepy. How late was it? The look of surprise passing over his face, as he laid eyes on her, it was either early morning or still night time. She said nothing, just hid away further into her coat. As a Solar Warlock, she shouldn’t be freezing that easily, but Felwinter Peak was just that cold. 

“Why are you up so early?” His question answered hers. Early morning, as it seemed. She must had spent hours here. 

“I couldn’t sleep.” She didn’t look at him and felt the urge to escape the situation. 

“I heard you speaking. Who were you speaking to?” He approached her slowly, almost carefully. To most people he was an imposing image, even out of armor, though Aine knew better.

“It’s silly. Don’t bother, Sal.” 

Without saying much else, he sat down next to her, at the feet of Jolder’s statue. Seeking comfort and the closeness to him, Aine shifted over a little and leaned against him. Saladin put an arm around her and followed her gaze towards the flames in the middle of the hall. 

“I do it, too, sometimes. Talking to them, I mean. Mostly when the temple is empty, except for me. Nothing is silly about mourning those, who were close to us.” 

This answered another question. Apparently he had spent more time with facing his grief, than she thought he would. It pained her to realise, he probably did it all by himself without talking to anyone. Aine put her hand on his chest, right above his heart. A silent reminder, that neither of them was alone. The strong and steady beat underneath her fingertips had something calming, putting her mind at ease and allowed her own body to take over, finally claiming the rest, that it needed.

The Warlock’s eyes fell shut and her breath slowed down. Saladin turned his head slightly, looking at the sleeping woman, leaning against him. The slightly worried expression on his face softened and carefully shifted, so he could pick her up. He carried her back up the stairs, to the room, she usually called her quarters, when she visited the temple. The same room, everytime.

He laid her down on her bed, feeling a bit conflicted, if he should take off her coat or not, but decided against it. Saladin covered the lower half of her body with a blanket and allowed his eyes to linger for another moment. He left her alone then, closing the door quietly behind him.


	5. The Orphanage

It was odd. The message from Yvette had reached him right, as he talked with Zavala about Vanguard related things. Usually Aine would contact him herself, if she needed help or anything else. Having her Hunter friend doing it instead.. Maybe something happened? Or it was really urgent? He wouldn’t want to let her wait too long, so he said his goodbye to the other Titan and headed off into the city. 

Aine’s orphanage was not too far away from the Tower. She had mostly abandoned active Guardian duty, just like her old home and stayed here. The building counted three levels with a large garden area and playground. A wonderful place to give lost children hope again. It only showed how big Aine’s heart was, even after being broken several times. 

He approached the orphanage and pushed the decorative gate open. He could hear child laughter from the backyard and someone was working inside of the house. Curious, the Iron Lord stepped up to the door and knocked firmly against the wood. Hurried steps could be heard, rushing into his direction and the door opened. He was met by pale blue eyes, carrying a confused expression.

“Saladin? What are you doing here?” She tilted her head to the side a little, both eyebrows raised. 

“What? Yvette sent me a message, that you asked for me? I was just discussing Vanguard matters with Zavala so I stopped by?” His confusion just matched her own, though Aine knew what was going on. She gave an exhausted sigh and stepped aside, so he could enter the house.

“Come on in. We can sit down in the kitchen. I will be right there.” She gave him an apologetic smile and walked off again. Saladin did, as she asked and made his way to the right, where the kitchen was located. Good that he came without armor this time. 

In the meantime, Aine jogged up the stairs to the second floor, where the children’s bedrooms were located. Inside of one of them, Silva was busy with building up a big closet for the Kid’s clothes. While he beat nails into the wall to secure it, one little girl was hanging off his arm, squealing in delight. She stepped forward and grabbed her by the waist, lifting her away from Silva. 

“Thank you so much, Silva. I really need another pair of hands here.” The red haired Warlock put the girl down and she ran off, still giggling. 

“You know, it’s no problem, Aine. I’m as good as done here.” 

She reached out and put a hand on his arm in a thankful gesture and turned again to return to Saladin, who had seated himself at the table in the kitchen, waiting patiently for her. She sighed and started to make tea. “Did Yvette say something, what I could possibly want?”

He shifted a little on the chair and frowned. “No, she was very vague.” 

“Typical. Yvette is trying to play matchmaker.” Aine’s voice had a slight giggle in it’s tone, but if she was true to herself, speaking this out loud made her incredible nervous. Since she fell asleep against him in the Temple, Saladin hadn’t left her thoughts very often, but she was too stubborn to admit anything to herself. 

“Is that so?” He accepted the cup of tea with a thankful smile and put it down in front of him. Heavy steps were heard from the corridor, as Silva made his way down the stairs. The Exo peaked his head into the kitchen. His optics looked quite surprised to find Lord Saladin sitting here. 

“I’m done with the closet and heading out now. You’ll call if you need anything else?” Silva side eyed the other Titan for a moment, before turning his attention back to Aine and she wondered, if he would report back to Yvette, somehow. The Warlock narrowed her eyes slightly and nodded then, with a smile. 

“Thank you again. Give my greetings to Yvette?” 

He just gave a short nod and vanished out of the front door. Aine’s eyes lingered at the spot for a moment and then she turned back to her own cup of tea, sitting down across from Saladin.

“I’m really sorry, that you came down here for basically no reason.” She knew, he was a busy man and since their return to the city, they had barely time to see each other, so she felt a bit odd, just having him come down into the city for basically nothing. 

“A cup of tea and a chat with you is enough reason to leave the Tower, Aine.” His voice was so gentle, even with its usual rough tone and the warm expression on his face was almost enough to make her blush. She shouldn’t be blushing at her age, especially not around somebody she knew as long as Saladin. 

The red head gave a long sigh and took a sip from her tea, before she continued speaking. “Yvette is constantly teasing me and trying to push us together, I don’t know if you have noticed..” 

Silence fell over them for a few long moments, which felt like an eternity to her. Maybe she said too much or she imagined that he might think the same way as a part of her did, while the other one was fighting it. Though her worries were soon to vanish, as he spoke again.

“I can’t see, how this would be a bad thing.” He didn’t meet her eyes, when he said that, leaving her speechless. 

“Saladin, I…”

“Miss Aine!” A human girl came running around the corner. The little Sam with her wild, curly brown hair and bright green eyes. Aine dropped, what she wanted to say and turned her attention to the child. “Liam woke up. Can we get him?” 

“I will get him. You can go back to playing outside. Babies are no toy, Sam.” The pout from her made the smile on Aine’s lips only grew wider, but in the end, the girl listened and took off again. “Excuse me for a moment..” At least it was a chance to run away from this incredible tense situation, who knew what she would have said, when Samantha wouldn’t have disturbed them. 

Even when she went to the third floor, which was actually her own bedroom, standing over the small crib, where a tiny, awoken boy reached his hands out to her. Aine picked Liam up and carefully changed his clothes, while her thoughts were somewhere else. She certainly had expected Saladin to disagree or say nothing to the idea.. This was making things just more difficult to her. 

Liam was happily pulling the upper ties of her robes, using the ends as a toy to keep his little fingers busy, as Aine carried him back downstairs. When she laid eyes on the Iron Lord, it made her stop. He seemed deep in thought, not noticing her presence just yet and she wouldn’t let him know. He looked troubled. Was this her doing? She hoped not, with her whole heart. 

A delighted gurgling sound from the baby in her arms caught his attention and his expression instantly softened. What was it with Titans and children, she wondered. Most of those, she knew, were incredible good with kids and they loved them in return. It was a funny thing, indeed. Aine looked down at Liam, whose bright blue eyes focussed on her face and he smiled. 

“You are taking in newborns, too?” Saladin looked genuinely curious.

“I don’t usually. Only children above 3 years, but one morning a few weeks ago, the children woke me up because there was a baby crying outside. I opened the door and someone had just left him there. He was dressed warm enough and cozy, but very hungry. That was an eventful morning, I assure you. Here, will you help me real quick?” 

His eyebrows shot up, when Aine approached him and gently offered the small being to him. Saladin obviously hesitated, trying to figure out how to hold this small thing. With a bit of her assistance, they got Liam settled in the Titan’s arms, where he looked even smaller. The boy stared up at Saladin, eyes wide and reached up, to try and pull his beard. “No, you can’t have that. I’m very fond of it.” He smiled, small wrinkles appearing at the corner of his eyes, as he reached out with one hand and tickled Liam’s stomach lightly, causing the baby to giggle. 

Aine watched the whole scene play out in front of her and her heart felt like it was about to burst. It took all of her inner strength to tear her eyes away from them and start making Liam’s afternoon bottle. By now, she was skilled enough in this, but when the little one first arrived, it was a pretty difficult task… The children actually had to help her with that. Now she was fine alone. 

Only a few minutes later a bottle with warm milk was ready. Aine took the small bundle of baby back and settled down on her side, letting Liam drink from it at his own pace. “You know, you can always come here and visit us, if you want, yes?” 

“If my duties allow it.” Saladin finished his cup of tea and stayed for another while, until the small boy was done with his bottle and carefully placed against Aine’s shoulder. They both got up at the same time. “I should head back to the tower now. You can be proud of yourself. The children live a good life here.”

“I’m trying.” The Warlock smiled a bit shyly and Liam yawned against the fabric of her robes. “Someone’s tired, again. Let me bring you to the door?” 

As they approached the front door Samantha came back around the corner and ran into Saladin. She gasped and stared up at the Titan, eyes widened in surprise. “Wow! You’re tall! Almost as tall, as Silva! Are you someone important?” 

Saladin chuckled quietly. “For some.” 

“Are you here to see Miss Aine?” 

“Yes.”

“Do you like Miss Aine?!”

Aine herself wanted to vanish into a hole in the ground. Even the children caught on to that. Was it a curse or a blessing? Though it seemed that the Iron Lord wasn’t through with the questioning yet.

“Yes.”, he replied patiently. 

“You better be nice to her! I’m smaller than you, but I’m strong!” 

“Samantha…”, the red haired Warlock warned, but couldn’t hide the snicker in her voice. The girl in questioning giggled in excitement and Aine made a gesture, making her leave them alone for a moment, still having the sleeping baby against her shoulder. “I apologize, she is so over excited sometimes..”

Saladin shook his head with a smile. “Children will be children.” He opened the door and stepped only halfway through it, before turning around. “Aine, I wish, we would address… this tension. You know what I’m speaking off.” Of course she did, heat was crawling onto her cheeks. “I can come by sometime this week with dinner and we can talk.. I.. find myself distracted. More often, than I like.”

“I… Yes. Of course, why not. I will see you then.” She pushed herself up on her tiptoes and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. “Be safe, will you?”

“I will try.” With a last smile, he was out of the door and Aine closed it behind him, leaning her back against it, trying to make sense of the whole situation. Liam moved against her shoulder and collarbone, positioning himself more comfy with a quiet yawn.

“Let’s get you to bed.. I could grab a nap, too.. I’m too old for this, Liam..”


	6. Feelings

Aine was standing in her kitchen, preparing everything to cook dinner. The children were all in bed already and it wouldn’t be another six hours until Liam woke up for his night bottle. She sighed heavily, feeling a bit tired, but she couldn’t lay down just yet. A few weeks ago, Saladin asked her if they could have dinner together.. To figure things out. The thought terrified her and she had to admit to herself, she was scared about what was to come. 

They had to wait some time for this evening now, since her duties and his were always in the way, but for now they were both free and she had sent the Titan off with a list of groceries, since she was busy here. Probably nobody else would dare to send an Iron Lord off to get everything for dinner.. Hopefully he was sticking to the list. 

A knock on her door, made her look up and she rushed to open it, not wanting to have him standing too long outside. 

The sight that hit her was too surreal and hilarious, that she had to force back a giggle. He was carrying two bags full of groceries and wore casual clothes. Which meant sweatpants and this horrible sweatshirt with one hole at the shoulder. “I’m very glad, that nobody recognized me like this.”, he grumbled, as he stepped into her house and carried everything into the kitchen. 

“Stop complaining like a big baby.”, Aine snickered, as she helped him unpacking and checking, if he actually got everything. Though something caught her eye. “Did you buy wine? I told you, I had some at home. This is a very expensive brand, Saladin.” She gave him an accusing look to the side. 

He just let her words stand in the room with a small smile of his own. “Do you got everything you need?” 

“Yes, actually. Thank you for getting the groceries.” She sorted everything, where it belonged. Cooking dinner wouldn’t take too long, since they were two people, but she couldn’t leave the house with the children sleeping and Saladin couldn’t cook, so they found middle ground. 

After a bit of teaching, he was an actual help in the kitchen and they managed pretty quickly to set up everything. It was nice for once to have company, adult company. As adult as a Titan could be, anyway. They chatted easily about their days and he seemed pretty interested in her work here at the orphanage. The dinner itself went over silently, but it was a comfortable silence. 

Despite all this, aside from them knowing each other for centuries and being friends for just as long, the dread in Aine’s heart wouldn’t keep quiet. 

They settled down in her living room, after everything was done. Everything here showed, that there were children in the house. Toys in the corner, children’s books all over the table and plushies on the couch. Saladin chuckled, as he laid eyes on this and Aine quickly made some space, so they could put down their glasses and the bottle of wine. 

“They give you a purpose, don’t they?”, he asked, in regards of the kids.

Aine blushed faintly and sat down, opening the wine. “They do.. After Osiris’ exile, I just couldn’t continue my work as a Guardian. So I supported Ikora, but…” She paused and looked down onto her hands. He took the bottle out of her hands and filled both of their glasses. 

“But Ikora doesn’t need your help anymore.”, Saladin finished her sentence. 

“Yes.” Hesitant, she lifted her gaze and was met with a warm, understanding look. To break the eye contact, Aine reached for her wine and took a sip from it. A pure joy to drink, a lot better, than her usual glass of wine in the evening. She smiled to herself and pushed a droplet, which broke free from her lips, back with her fingertip. 

“Aine..” 

Her name caught her attention once more, she lifted both eyebrows in question and tilted her head slightly to the side, as she noticed the thoughtful expression on his face. He was such a handsome man, even with all the centuries on his shoulders. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He turned his eyes towards her and she felt like her heart just crashed to the ground, knowing very well, what he wanted to talk about and they should speak about it. 

“We should talk about it..”, she agreed eventually and downed her glass of wine in one go, instantly refilling it. Though, Saladin took it out of her hands and shook his head. She just wanted to drink some fluid bravery.. “I’m scared.”

“Of what?” 

“Of.. this. What started to grow between us.. It scares me.” She lowered her gaze and her eyes suddenly found her hands incredible interesting. Her heart was hammering against her chest. This was nothing, she was used to. Osiris had never spoken about emotions or feelings, they were just there and showed through actions. “You might not remember, but the last time didn’t end so well.” Aine gave him a sad smile. 

“I’m not that old.”, he replied, a little joking, but turned soon serious. “Aine, I’m not Osiris. We’ve known each other for so long. It’s not only for you a big step into another direction. After Jolder.” Saladin shook his head.

She felt bad, thinking about Lady Jolder, her close friend and Saladin’s former lover. They both had lost her to SIVA, but for him it was so much harder. “Maybe.. We both need to look forward.. I feel at peace, when you are around. It doesn’t make any sense to deny it.. Even if I tried.” Her voice shook. “Oh, Saladin, how much I tried.. after everything.” 

“I didn’t think, you would hide things from me, but I see your point.” He scratched over his beard slightly and took a sip from his own wine. Aine felt for him, since she had troubles dealing with her own emotions, too. Maybe, actions were the better way to treat this situation anyway, at least until they were ready to find the words. 

“I’m not hiding anything from you. Will you look at me?” She gathered all the courage, she had in that moment, reaching out for him and cupping his face into her hands. “If there is one person, I do not need to hide from, maybe aside from Yvette, it’s you. I’m just not ready for a quick start..for whatever this is..” 

None of them was ready for that, it seemed, but they had time. They both were already centuries old, but there was no need to rush things. Their eyes met for a moment and Saladin nodded, accepting the terms to start slowly. 

“Besides..” She smiled shyly and even blushed a little. “I liked kissing you.” Her hands fell down onto her lap again, she couldn’t meet his gaze. Aine was centuries old and still acting like a little girl sometimes.. Some things would never change.. He just chuckled. The low sound rumbling in his throat sent a shiver down her spine. 

She looked at him again and hesitant, maybe even far too quickly, she leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to his lips. It caught him off guard and Saladin tensed the moment later, his chuckle dying down in an instant. Aine was about to apologize for her sudden reaction, but he put his fingers under her chin, thumb brushing over her lower lip. She wanted to kiss him again, properly this time. 

But it shouldn’t be. A shriek from the floor above, followed by crying, startled them. They both looked to the stairs, which led to the children’s bedrooms. “Do you need my help?” It was touching how worried Saladin was about them, but he shouldn’t shoulder her burden. Aine shook her head and smiled, her thumb trailing along his jaw for a moment.

“I won’t be long, drink your wine. I’m back in a few minutes.” 

It was not like, she liked to go, but the kids were her responsibility. She was all they had and so she quickly jogged up the stairs, only to find the little Sam sitting up in her bed, sniffling and wiping her eyes. “Miss Aine, I had a bad dream.”

“Aw, what’s wrong, dear?” She sat down next to the girl and brushed her her out of her face. Sam instantly threw herself into her arms and Aine carefully stroked her back. 

“There were monsters and they were trying to eat me..Monsters with so many eyes.” She sobbed again, hiding away against the older woman’s robes. It took some time to calm her down, longer than she actually wanted. Sometimes children had the best timing of all.. 

Eventually, Sam calmed down again and went back to sleep. Aine felt exhausted, mostly mentally. She rubbed her hand over her forehead and made her way downstairs again, moving back to the living room and what she found, left her more than surprised. How long had she been gone?!

Saladin had fallen asleep on the couch, sitting there, leaned back and arms crossed behind his head. His breath was deep and steady. She smiled gently and walked over to the couch, sitting down, trying to figure out what to do now. If he would stay like this, he would feel terrible, aching everywhere. Reaching out for his shoulders, Aine moved him away from his position and pulled him down. 

Her actions startled him and Saladin stared at her in shock for a moment, before noticing what was happening. The expression in his eyes softened and he allowed her to place him further on the couch, lightly supporting her. She placed his head in her lap, fingers running slowly through his curly hair. 

“Everything alright?” His voice was still heavy with sleep and he seemed to be drifting off again once more. 

“All good. Sam had a nightmare.” 

“Mhm..” It wasn’t even a proper answer. Aine’s gentle touch pushed him softly back into the world of dreams. Even as he was asleep, she didn’t stop though. She hadn’t felt so much peace in years. It was right and safe. They both were so terrible at dealing with their feelings, they would figure it out together..eventually...


	7. Hati

Aine had her head leaned against the palm of her left hand, in the other one, there was a cup of fresh tea. The pleasant scent of herbs spread through her whole kitchen. It was very early in the morning and all the children were still asleep. She rubbed her eyes and closed them afterwards for another moment, before taking a sip from her tea. 

Lugh materialised himself next to her head, examining his guardian with a skeptical expression in his blue optic. He gently poked Aine with his shell, trying to get her attention, but the only answer was a tired groan. 

“Saladin sent you a message. What is he even doing up this early?” The ghost’s shell shifted a bit in question. “He asks for your presence at the Temple. Seems to be urgent.”

“Urgent? What is he thinking, that I can abandon the orphanage just like that?” She pinched the bridge of her nose and sat up properly. “I will call Silva and Yvette...later.. I want to finish my morning routine first.” 

And so she finished her tea, prepared the breakfast table for the children as one by one of them crawled out of their beds and stormed the kitchen. Liam was old enough to walk by now, but he couldn’t make it down the stairs, so Aine helped him and settled him at his usual place. The rest of the early day would stay rather peacefully, for once. Yvette was out on patrol, she would get notified by Silva later, but he was willing to stop by and watch over the kids for the day, so she could deal with her business at the Iron Temple.

At least her Titan Friend wasn’t teasing her about it, not that she minded Yvette’s teasing. It was endearing and belonged to her personality. One of the reasons, why she loved her so much. 

~~

Felwinter Peak was icy cold as always. She made her way over the bridge and approached the courtyard of the Iron Temple. Saladin was already waiting for her at the entrance, arms crossed over his chest. A light smile rested on her lips, while she moved up the stairs and stepped up to him. His serious and bitter expression turned softer, when they looked each other in the eye. 

She reached up and cupped his cheek into her hand, pulling him down gently, so she could kiss his cheek. “Will you tell me what was so urgent, that you had to call me away from the breakfast table?” 

Saladin pulled back, though his hand was still somewhat covering hers, and frowned slightly. He shook his head. “I sent a message to your ghost, that you should come and see me, when you are free and have time.” 

“Lugh said, that the message was urgent…” She turned to her left side, where her small ghost was hovering, looking back and forth between his Guardian and the Iron Lord. 

“It sounded urgent, I promise!”, he tried to defend himself and Aine just sighed. Apperantly her ghost joined in into the matchmaker club. She was happy to see Saladin, however. After they spent the evening together, chatting on her couch and enjoying each others company, they met several times, mostly on duty, however. 

“It doesn’t matter, I’m here now. So will you tell me, what’s the problem?” She stepped away from him and turned around to look over the Plaguelands and the Cosmodrome. 

“I wanted to speak with you about Hati.” He took the spot next to her, she saw him out of the corner of her eye, but not facing her. 

“Hati? Is something wrong with her?” Worry instantly got a hold on her heart. She cared a lot about the old, female wolf. Saladin hesitated, which only made it worse for her and she turned to him, frowning deeply. 

“Not exactly, but.. She is very old. Actually the oldest of the pack and the younger ones have long taken over. She distances herself and I don’t want her to be alone.” 

“And what do you intend to do with her?” 

“I was hoping, you could take her with you.” 

That surprised her. Saladin was known for never giving away any of his wolves. Maybe there was something special about Hati, that made him go out of his way? Or something else.. “If you think, that would be best for her. Are you sure she would be happy in the city? She lived here all her life.” 

“You are right, but she needs attention and I can’t watch over her all day.” He seemed to wish to say more, so Aine was silent, letting him sort out his own thoughts. She was just watching him, her eyes wandering over his face. He was worried, she could tell. The wrinkles around his eye generally drew deeper from it. 

She reached up and cupped his face in both of her hands, thumbs stroking along his cheek. “Stop worrying. I will take care of her and she can watch over the children, alright? It’s going to be okay.” The tension slowly eased off his face from her words and a almost silent sigh left his lips. Since his armor didn’t really allow any type of embrace, she pulled him down to her height. For a moment, she thought he would kiss her, but both of them still shied away from this step, except for a few light touches. Instead, Saladin leaned his forehead against Aine’s and she smiled. 

“Where is Hati?” Her voice was almost hushed, since she didn’t want to destroy the quiet moment between them, but this was not the reason, why she came here. The Titan stood tall again at full height and cleared his throat. 

“Inside, by the fires.” 

Aine gave him another soft smile and then stepped away to walk inside of the Iron Temple. Hati was indeed laying in front of the fires, dozing. The Warlock knelt down in front of the old wolf and quietly called her name. She lifted her head instantly, both ears up and tilted her head to the side, happy to see her friend. Aine was also glad to see her and started scratching behind Hati’s ears, what caused her to let out a satisfied rumble. 

“How about it, Hati? Do you want to come with me? We two old ladies can run the business, I’m sure.” She got up to her paws and started to snuggle against Aine’s face, causing the woman to laugh. She only noticed, that Saladin had been watching the whole scene, when she got up herself and turned half towards him. The gentle expression on his face made her heart jump a little. 

“I will organize everything else at home in the city. Come visit us soon?” Aine crossed the distance between them, until she had to look up to meet his eyes. 

“As soon, as I can.” Did his voice just drop lower, than usual? It was hard to tell with the rough undertone. 

“Saladin, I..” Her words left her, unsure what to actually say to him. 

Though he shook his head and raised an eyebrow, cutting her off either way. Aine felt nervousness rising in her chest and she wanted to take a step back, getting Hati onto her ship, but Saladin put a hand at the back of her neck, forcing her to stay, where she was. Only a moment later he pressed his lips to hers, not nearly as hesitant as she did, when they had their evening alone. 

Aine’s eyes widened from the shock, only to fall shut when a second passed and melted against him, as good as his armor allowed it. She was about to completely lose herself in him, when a sudden whine from the side almost caused them to jump apart. A gaze to the left and they both saw Hati sitting there, who would have nothing of that. The red haired Warlock snickered quietly against Saladin’s chest plate. 

She pulled away from him and her fingers shortly brushed over her own lips, as if she wouldn’t believe that this just happened. Aine smiled to herself and turned towards the exit of the temple. “Don’t make us wait too long.”, she said, before calling for Hati. Her and Saladin both knew, that this was not exactly, what she meant, but before he could actually say something, Aine and Hati were gone.


	8. Moving On

Aine sat on a chair in the backyard, feet up on another one, a book in her hands and a cup of tea on the small table next to her. Hati was laying on the grass next to her, dozing in the afternoon sun. The children were running around in the garden, playing catch or whatever, she couldn’t tell. Once in a while, one could see the old wolf lifting her head to check on them. After the first days of distance, Hati got used to all the noises pretty quickly. Maybe she just realised that they were basically human pups. The thought made Aine smile. 

Thinking about watching over her and the children, the wolf’s ears twitched and she almost jumped to her feet, turning towards the door, which led from the corridor to the backyard. Hati started growling. Poor thing couldn’t see properly anymore. 

A big shadowy figure stepped out of the house, which turned out to be Saladin, dressed in usual armor. Her wolf friend’s growling only got deeper, until it stopped and turned into a whine. Shortly after, she was running towards her old owner and was totally excited to see him. Aine smiled softly and put her book on the table, getting up from her spot and waiting patiently for the two old friends to be done with their greeting. 

“Hati.”, she addressed the wolf. “May I?”

Her companion tilted her head to the side and took a step back from Saladin, as Aine approached him. The Iron Lord turned his attention to her with a soft smile on his face. She liked that smile, it was only for her to see. She reached up and cupped his face into her hands, pulling him down gently. Their lips met in a soft kiss, which only lasted a few moments, but left her heart beating a lot faster than before. 

The moment they parted and looked at each other, joined ‘ewwww’s and ‘bleh’s came from the far end of the backyard. Aine rolled her eyes, while Saladin just chuckled. A faint blush spread over her cheeks, as she took a step back from him. “What brings you to me? I like to imagine you are too much of a busy man, to just stop by without further notice.”

He looked amused by her words for a second and then shook his head. “I did come here for a reason. Can we talk inside?” 

Worry struck her instantly. Aine was wondering if something had happened, since they last saw each other. “Alright, sit down in the kitchen, I will be right there. Be mindful of your armor. I don’t want any broken chairs.”

After giving her a deadpan look, Saladin turned around and walked back inside, Hati following him. Aine just informed the children to call for her if she was needed, before taking her cup of tea and making her way over to the kitchen, where she found the Iron Lord already sitting down, petting the wolf’s head. 

Without asking, the red haired Warlock started to make tea for him, too. “What did you want to talk about?” 

Saladin started to explain the concept, he was thinking of. A tournament of Guardian versus Guardian, much like the Crucible, she thought, though harder. To make the younger generation actually proof themselves and celebrate the old ways. Aine herself never really participated in these kind of events. She had more important things to do, but if it gave Saladin a bit of peace of mind, she wouldn’t say anything against it. 

“Have you spoke with the Consensus about this?” She put the cup of tea down in front of him and settled herself on a chair on the other side of the table. 

“No, but I will as soon, as possible.” He still seemed burdened by something, more than usual at least. Aine frowned slightly and narrowed her eyes a little.

“There is more, isn’t there?” There always was, when it came to this kind of talks. It was a huge relief for her, however, that Saladin openly spoke with her, not like other people from her past.. but she didn’t want to dwell on that right now. 

“Yes.. The Speaker wishes to see you, so does Zavala. The former told me to inform you that you are ‘still a Guardian’.” He was uncomfortable playing messenger for the Speaker, Aine could tell. Why wouldn’t they just contact herself, if they needed her? She wasn’t far away. However, she accepted it with a silent nod. She would go see the Speaker eventually. He could wait a little longer. 

“Saladin, if you will start this event here.. Will you stay in the city? And what about the temple?” 

“I’m going to seal the temple.” 

The words hit her like a fist into the stomach. He couldn’t be serious. The Temple was his home and aside from that a memorial to all their dead friends. On the other hand, she could understand, that he had to get away from it. Maybe a change of scenery would be good for him and heal his heart. 

She couldn’t help herself but feel loss. The Iron Temple had been her safe haven for such a long time, but she understood his reasoning. “What about the other wolves?” 

“They’ll be cared for. Don’t worry about them.” He paused for moments, which felt like an eternity. “It’s been so long and I still can’t help myself but mourn the loss of my.. our brothers and sisters.” 

“Time runs differently for people like us, Saladin.”, Aine said, as she raised from her chair and walked over to him, putting a hand on each side of his face. “And some wounds never really heal.” She leaned down and pressed her lips to his forehead. “Next time..come without your armor.” 

That made him smile, if only faintly. It was a victory. They both had been through a lot over all these centuries and they understood the suffering of the other, better than most. It all had it’s positive side. If Saladin stayed in the city, it would also mean they could see each other more often. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and Aine almost lost her balance, quietly laughing. His armor was just completely in the way, like always. She hoped, that he would relax more, now that he didn’t have to carry this burden alone anymore.


	9. Quiet

Aine looked up from her spot on the couch, where she was reading a book, a simple story, nothing scientific. Saladin walked down the stairs, dressed in this terrible jumper again.. She really wanted to repair that one hole on his shoulder, but he always refused. 

She put her readings down and waited for him to settle back down onto the cushions. He looked better, healthier. Aine always forced him to get enough sleep as it was and since moving away from the temple, he stayed here more often than not, even with having his own quarters in the Tower. They didn’t make a secret out of their time together, but also didn’t parade it around. 

“Everything alright?” She gave him a light smile. 

“Yes, yes. We’re in the clear again.”, he joked and chuckled. Aine found it endearing how much the children here in the orphanage liked him. Little Liam would only go to bed without protest, if Saladin was here to tell him good night stories… Lectures about the Titan Orders put really everyone to sleep. 

“I’m sorry, they always act like that, when you are here. They just really like you.” Aine looked a bit apologetic, but Saladin just made a dismissive gesture with his hand and leaned back, letting himself sink into the couch with a sigh. She didn’t know what he was doing all day, preparing the first Iron Banner event. It made her think, if she should participate in it. Maybe Yvette and Silva would join her? It would be something to consider, even without her being actually very fond of the system that is the Crucible. Seeing the shock on the younger Guardians faces however, would be worth it. 

“You don’t have to worry about it, really.” 

The way he was sitting, arms on the back of the couch, offered so much space and was so inviting to just curl up against him. Aine debated for a while with herself, though they gotten used to more affection, touches and kisses, she was still sometimes hesitant. Eventually, however, she got over herself and pulled her legs up onto the couch, shifting over and snuggling against Saladin’s side, head half resting on his chest and one hand right above his heart, she liked to feel it’s beat. Almost automatically, his arm was around her and Aine gave a quiet sigh. 

She was tired after working in the garden most of the day and the warmth from his body made her sleepy. Her eyes looked down onto his free hand, which was holding actually her book. A smile formed on her lips and she just decided to close her eyes for a moment.. just for a little moment. 

“Do you want to go to bed, Aine? You are falling asleep.” Saladin’s deep, rough voice startled her out of her dozing condition. She shot up into a straight sitting position and stared at him, blinking the sleep away. She indeed fell asleep.

“I can’t help myself.. I’m sorry.” Aine looked down. “Are you staying tonight?” She shouldn’t be so shy asking this, but he usually went to his quarters, even if he spent his evenings here. They didn’t take their relationship to that level yet, but rather took their time. 

“If that is, what you wish.” He was nothing but calm and collected and she often felt, like she was overreacting. Instead of replying with words, she simply nodded and got up from her spot, rubbing her eyes a bit, before stumbling up the stairs to the second floor of the large building. The heavy footsteps behind her gave Saladin away. 

Aine couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous. It was stupid, at least she thought so. She was centuries old. She pushed open the door to her bedroom. The large bed took in the majority of the room, she enjoyed her space when sleeping, warm colours everywhere, mostly following the palette of the sun. 

She let the light coat slip from her shoulders and dropped it onto a chair in the corner, leaving her only in her sleeping clothes, a loose t-shirt and sweatpants. Aine turned halfway and looked over her shoulder. Saladin leaned against the doorframe, silently watching her. She held out her hand, what caused him to move, taking it into his, just to press a kiss on top of it. He stripped out of his shirt and placed it on the same spot as Aine’s coat. She looked at it for a long moment and picked it up, while Saladin settled into the bed. 

Aine smirked to herself and reached for her own shirt, got rid of it in a moment, back turned towards him. The amulet around her neck against her skin felt cold. She grabbed the terrible jumper and pulled it over her head. It was far too big, of course. The collar was partly hanging over her shoulder. No matter how much she disliked this thing, when he was wearing it, having it on herself gave her some sense of peace. 

With a bit of a shy smile she joined him under the covers. Saladin leaned down and brushed his lips against her bare shoulder, making her shiver. Trying to hide her blush, Aine shifted towards him and buried her face against his chest. 

“Seems my clothes suit you better than me.” There was amusement in his rough voice. “I didn’t think you still had this amulet.” 

Aine brushed her fingers through the faint hair on his chest, letting it curl lightly around them. “It was a gift. Skorri gave it to me during my last visit at the temple before…” She stopped and decided to not go further into this subject. It would only cause him pain. She wanted him to be at peace here, to forget his demons for a little while. She had to admit, that when she asked him to stay, she wasn’t entirely selfless. Aine often felt lonely at night. Having Saladin here soothed the pain and gave her the feeling of safety, of being sheltered. 

“I like listening to your heartbeat.” She leaned the side of her head further against him. The only reply he gave was a low hum that vibrated through his chest. The stubble on his chin tickled against her forehead, but Aine wasn’t bothered by it. Not at all. She found herself only trying to get closer to him, her own body betraying her mind and heart. 

She knew, she wasn’t ready for this step yet, her biological functions however told her otherwise. Aine decided to ignore them and just curled up against Saladin’s warm form, while his hand was slowly stroking over her back, easing her back into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	10. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW*

Aine had her arm wrapped around Saladin’s, as they walked through the streets of the City back to the Tower. Her head rested against his biceps, a gentle smile on her lips. It had been a while, since she had an evening to herself. 

“Are you sure, you want to leave the orphanage to your friends?” She could almost feel his low voice rumbling through his chest, being that close to him.

“Silva and Yvette will take good care of the children and Hati. They will all be fine and I greatly appreciate the free evening. I can’t remember the last time, when I was able to just walk through the city at night, without worry about..something.” She shook her head. “And I like spending the time with you.” 

He just gave an amused ‘Hm.’ as answer, before reaching over, taking her free hand and pressing a light kiss to it. Now in the dark and with so little people out on the streets, showing affection seemed easier for him. Saladin was a private and closed up man. It took her a lot of time and patience to finally get him to open up. Aine understood. After so much loss, who wouldn’t build up a wall around their heart? 

She wasn’t any different, though compared to his pain her own felt like a small sting of a needle. 

His quarters in the Tower were strange compared to his usual home in the Iron Temple. No matter how modern it looked it somehow was still Saladin and she liked that. Aine stepped into the large room, which seemed to be the only once except for another door, which she expected led to the bathroom. Didn’t he have a kitchen? This man..

“Do you want a glass of wine?” He took the coat off her shoulders and put it over the back of a chair, standing close to the door. Saladin opened one of the drawers across from his couch, which probably was the ‘living room’ part of his quarters. Next to the couch stood a rather large bed. No surprise, he was a very tall and big man. 

“You have wine?” She couldn’t hide the amused undertone in her voice.

“I don’t drink it by myself, but I thought..” He paused and shook his head with a light smile, just picking up two glasses and setting everything down on the coffee table. 

Aine walked over to him and took one of his hands in hers, gently pulling him down onto the cushion next to her. She opened the bottle of wine with a few, well known movements of her fingers and poured some of it into their glasses. Red Wine. So he remembered, that she preferred it over white wine, especially liked the sweet one. 

“Shouldn’t I be doing that?” 

“Always the perfect gentleman.” She gave him a short glance with a bit of mischief in it and then handed him his glass, taking a sip from hers shortly after. The wine left a warm and pleasant feeling in her stomach. “Saladin, I’ve been wondering… Do you feel alright with this? Not being at the temple?” 

He didn’t answer right away and she expected this. Talking about his emotions and feelings was never as easy, as giving great speeches to guardians. “I’m at peace with myself about this decision, even if I sometimes wish I could just go back. The time for grieving is over for me, Aine. Now is the time to remember. To remember our friends, our brothers and sisters, how they were and what they accomplished.” 

Her smile saddened for a moment and she reached up with her free hand to place it gently on his cheek. “I’m not one of the guardians. You don’t have to talk with me like you talk with them. Is this how you really feel?” 

He shook his head, but turned to his face then to kiss her palm, then her wrist, right above her veins. Aine let out a shuddering breath, silently hoping he didn’t notice, but of course he did. He lifted his gaze and looked at her with his dark eyes. For some they were dangerous, even fearsome, though for her they just meant comfort, safety and support. But there was a new expression in them now.

She put her glass down and took his out of his other hand, reaching for his chin, though Saladin already met her halfway and kissed her, gently at first. This was the first time they actually were alone without anyone else around to interrupt or disturb them and both of them enjoyed the quiet. It had been such an up and down in their lives, between them, though it all seemed to settle into place now. 

As their kiss grew more passionate, he wrapped his arms around her whole body and pulled her close, causing Aine to quietly snicker against his lips. She loved how affectionate he could be, if it was just the two of them. She moved with the pull of his arms and used it to slip onto his lap, putting her arms around his neck and leaning a bit back, running her fingers through the greying curls on his head. 

“You’re beautiful.” Saladin’s sudden, but soft words made her raise her eyebrows. 

“For my 700 years.”, she replied, slightly joking, leaning her forehead against his. 

“Age means little to our kind, you know that.” 

“I know, Saladin, I’m just teasing you. Now stop talking and kiss me again.” 

That he did and with an intensity, which set her veins on fire, a feeling that she had missed for a long time. To want someone and being wanted in return. Maybe they had waited long enough.

As if he had the same thought, Saladin grabbed her by the thighs and pushed himself up from the couch, only to carry her over to the large bed, but hesitated. “Aine.. are you.. I mean, do you want to..”  
Instead of answering, Aine freed herself from his grip and landed softly on her feet. She reached for the ties of her robes and loosened all of them, one after the other. It fell open eventually and slid down the whole length of her body in one go, revealing her pale skin only marked by a few scars from battles of a time long past and the tattoo wrapping around her left leg. A line decorated with triangles from her foot up to her thigh. 

This wouldn’t be the only surprise for Saladin tonight, though he didn’t know that yet, taking in her almost naked form, stopping to follow the pattern on her leg. Aine grew a bit restless under his eyes and stepped forward, opening the buttons of his shirt. It was a wonder, that he didn’t go out in his armor, like he usually did. Something else, she noticed. He wore casual clothes more often now. 

He helped her to get him out of his clothes. She bit down onto her lower lip, letting her eyes roam over his body for a moment, before pushing herself up on her tiptoes, giving him a kiss full of longing. Her hands mapped his broad chest, running through the curls covering it. Aine moved away from Saladin eventually, their lips parting and she moved backwards, until the back of her knees hit the bed. She grinned lightly and turned around to move up onto the sheets, still sitting though, waiting for him to follow her. 

Saladin, however, just watched her as if she was a lost treasure, he just found again. A faint blush covered her cheeks and she laughed a bit, which caught his attention and his eyes snapped back to her. Aine held out her hand and with a smile, he followed her lead and dropped to her side on the bed. “Here, help me.” She turned a little, so he could help her to unhook her bra. 

A sting of nervousness shot through her, since there was something he would probably be surprised by.. 

The silky cloth slipped from her body and was just dropped to the side of the bed without paying much more attention to it, though Aine didn’t move. She would let him discover whatever he wished. A moment later he settled down behind her in a sitting position, arms wrapped around her middle and his lips on her neck. He only let go to loose the tie of her hair and the ginger waves fell down over her shoulders. 

Her pulse was racing under his lips and she leaned further into his embrace. Saladin cupped her breasts in his big hands, once he intended to brush his thumbs over her nipples, he stopped. Aine bit back a giggle. He just had discovered the rings pierced through the sensitive spots. She gasped and moaned, when he suddenly pulled them carefully. 

“Hm. That is a surprise.” His rough voice was accompanied by a low chuckle. “I didn’t know your body was so..decorated.” His fingers toyed with the piercings, testing out her reactions to certain movements. Arousal was running through her body and she took his hands away, laying herself down on her back. Aine locked her hands behind Saladin’s neck and pulled him down forcefully, he almost fell over. She could gather a lot of strength, if she wanted to. 

“What do you take me for, Sal? A boring old woman, who only sits at home and knits?” She laughed, but he suppressed it with another kiss, leaning over her. His weight pressed her further into the sheets.

“I would never think about you as boring, Aine.”, he said when pulling away from her. From then on, his mouth started it’s journey downwards over her jaw, neck and collarbone. With one hand he started teasing one of her breasts again, swirling the ring around his fingertip, while he tugged at the other with his teeth. 

Aine dropped her arms over his shoulders and buried her fingernails into the strong muscles of his back. She let him play around with her piercings, as much as he desired to, until he moved further down over her stomach, paying extra attention to some of her scars scattered over her pale skin, accompanied by her quiet moans and whimpers, legs moving tirelessly. Saladin looked up again, eyes slightly narrowing and pushed them down with both of his hands. She instantly stilled and just stared back, eyes wide with anticipation. 

He then reached for the last remaining piece of cloth on her body and pulled it down all the way, dropping it to the floor behind him. It gave him a moment to admire her complete naked form and Aine just didn’t move, breathing heavy. A shudder ran over her, when he started to spread her legs and moved down to kiss the inside of her thighs. He lifted one hand to open her further up for him, fingertips instantly wet from her arousal. Saladin didn’t waste more time and pressed his tongue to her entrance, dragging it up all the way to her clit. Aine almost cried out from the sudden, overwhelming contact, but managed to contain herself and instead just moaned out. 

He started to explore every little spot, he could reach with his tongue or lips. She thought, she was going crazy, her hands madly gripping at the short curls on his head. Aine stared at the ceiling, but her gaze was unfocused. “Saladin.. Please.”

“Hm?”, was his only reaction, as he let go of her, nuzzling into the soft skin of her thigh, eyes meeting hers just for a moment. 

“Please stop teasing me. We have more time for that later.” Her voice was hushed from breathing too hard and impatience was pulling at her nerves. Yes, maybe she was a bit too eager, but this was not just anyone. This was Saladin and they had plenty of time together to try other things. 

“As you wish.” He didn’t hide the low laughter in his voice, wiping his lips clean and then moved over her, giving her a soft kiss. The taste of herself on him made her only want him more and greedy she tried to push his underwear down. She angled her feet and used her toes to get a hold of the cloth. They both chuckled at her efforts and Saladin eventually showed mercy and helped her. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist, once they got rid of this last annoyance and he pushed into her without any small sign of resistance from her body. Aine clinged to his shoulders, breath trembling, a quiet cry of pleasure leaving her throat. After giving her a moment to adjust to him, Saladin started moving at a torturing slow pace. A low groan emerged from his lips and she found, that she wanted to hear this sound more often. 

“Saladin.” 

He stopped and looked at her in question, not replying directly. 

“I’m not going to break.” 

He instantly understood, what she referred to and shifted a little to get himself into a better position, unlocking her legs and instead pushing them up so he could thrust deeper. Aine showed her appreciation for this new angle with a loud moan from her side. He placed his forearm against the back of her knees and used the thumb of his free hand to draw lazy circles over her clit, while driving into her with more force and an increasing speed. 

She felt herself getting closer to the edge, than she expected, even though it had been some years since she last had sex with someone, she right now didn’t want to think about. She focused her attention on Saladin, while his muscles grew tense under her hands and Aine encouraged him further by meeting his movements. 

The pressure of his thumb on her clit strengthened and that was the final push she needed, going into a much needed orgasm, which let her sight black out for a moment. Her inner muscles clenched down onto him, letting him follow her only a few more thrusts later. Saladin held close to her legs and made a sound, that almost sounded like a feral growl and she loved it. 

In the end they were both breathing heavy, Aine’s legs dropped down to the bed and Saladin fell to her side, staring up at the ceiling, trying to get a hold of himself again. She shifted onto her side and dropped her arm over his stomach, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. He turned his gaze towards her and smiled lazily. “You are blushing.”

His words caught her off guard. She raised both of her eyebrows and just dropped her face down onto his chest, which caused him to chuckle. Aine snuggled further against him, absorbing the warmth of his body, while Saladin lightly stroked over her back, making her shiver. A comfortable silence fell over them. 

Time passed until she eventually stirred in his embrace and got to her feet. With a smile she picked up Saladin’s shirt and pulled it over her head, looking at him with one eyebrow raised, but he just shook his head with a smirk. She moved over into his bathroom, which was as expected rather small but enough for him alone. Aine started the shower and dropped the shirt to the floor again. 

Shortly after the door opened once more, revealing Saladin, who had followed her and waited patiently, until she was ready to hop under the shower. He put his arms around her, after joining her, the warm water relaxing their muscles. She smiled softly and put her hands on his forearms and he kissed her neck, pushing the red, wet hair aside. A sense of peace settled over them and nothing else mattered at this point. No fights, no fears, the light, nothing.


	11. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My internet is finally back and I can post this. My glasses are still broken though, so I apologize for any mistakes on my part...^^

Aine stood in her bedroom and looked down onto her hands. A key was resting on them and a troubled expression was on her face. The house was now empty. No children anymore, they all grew up and left to start their own lives. She was glad about that. It gave her a good feeling and she had done, what she could to offer them a great start, even without their parents. Liam was the last to leave. He had refused to do so, but he worked as an engineer now and had his own apartment in the city. Smart boy, already in a high position with only 21 years. 

Maybe, if Hati was still here, she would stay. But her old wolf companion found her final rest years ago. She was so old already, when she got here, living the evening of her time surrounded by children, having a purpose. She always protected them fiercely, even when she couldn’t really see or hear anymore. 

She closed her hand around the key with a soft smile. “Lugh, did you move everything to my ship?” 

Her ghost appeared by her side and his optic looking her over, she knew he was worrying. “Yes. Everything is ready to go. Are you sure about this, Aine? I know, the house is big and empty but… I liked having the children around.” 

“Sometimes you just need to move on.. I think, it’s time for me to do so. I will always serve the city and when I’m needed, I will be there.” She looked up at her loyal friend and nudged his shell with her shoulder. Lugh made some small noises, that almost sounded like a chuckle. A knock on the door startled both of them and the ghost vanished once more. 

Aine pushed the key into the pocket of her light jacket and walked down the stairs to open the front door. A familiar, yet unexpected pair of bright, blue eyes met hers. She raised one eyebrow and tilted her head slightly to the side. “Zavala? What are you doing here?” Despite her surprise she leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. 

“Since you are leaving today and I don’t know, when you will be returning, I took a moment to say goodbye.” He smiled softly and stepped inside. Aine gestured towards the kitchen and they sat down at the big table. “I cannot say, that I’m pleased seeing you leave the safety of the city.”

“I’m not going somewhere into the wilds, dear. It’s the Iron Temple.” She looked around her. “I wish, I could offer you something, but I don’t have anything left here.” 

He lifted his hand in a dismissive gesture. “I am aware, Aine… It’s just..”

“That I’m old?”

“I didn’t say that.” 

She snickered behind her hand, small wrinkles appearing at the corner of her eyes and she reached across the table, reaching for his forearm. “Zavala. I saw you growing from this helpless struggling boy, freshly revived, overwhelmed by everything he saw on his journey…” The roll of his eyes make her smirk. “To the man you are today. You care so much about the Guardians and the City. You don’t need my or Saladin’s guidance anymore.” 

He hesitated for a moment, eyes focussed on the hand, resting on his arm. “I’m glad.. that.. you two found each other.” 

“We all have to try and stop our own suffering somehow.. Even you, Zavala. You need to breath sometime. Stop putting so much stress on your shoulders.” Her expression grew serious. “I don’t want to see you break under the weight. Take care of yourself, while I’m gone.”

“I can take care of myself, Aine.”

“Ikora tells me otherwise.”

“What has she..” Zavala gave her an exhausted sigh, but she just smiled and shook her head, retreating her hand. Ikora never kept anything from her, even if it was just easy chatter about her fellow Vanguard members. 

“Only because I’m not on active Guardian duty anymore, doesn’t mean I don’t know what is going on in the tower. I have eyes and ears everywhere, dear.” They kept chatting for a while and Aine forgot how the time passed. Zavala’s comm gave a quiet ‘ping’. 

“I’m needed back at the tower. You can always contact me, if you need anything.” She nodded in response and brought him to the door, exchanging a quick goodbye, before the Titan hurried away. Always so busy. She sighed quietly and shook her head. It was time for her to leave then. 

She had spent the last 25 years in this house.. A small amount of time for a Guardian but living with the children gave her some sense of mortality back. It was strange to leave that behind once more..

~~

“Saladin, are you sure about this?” Aine stood next to him in the hangar, as their ships were prepared and she gave him a long, worrying glance. Of course, they had spoken about leaving the city again for a long time, before deciding anything and yet…..

“Do you have doubts?” He glanced at her, a slight frown on his forehead. Sometimes Saladin got like that. He was just..stubborn and quick to judge, at least in certain situations. 

“About our decisions? Us? Never, Sal.” She reached up and cupped his cheek into one of her hands. “I am worried about you. Did you give yourself enough time to heal?” Aine smiled softly, when he leaned into her touch and pressed a light kiss on to her palm. However, he dodged her question with this simple gesture, but she didn’t forget. She would ask him about that later, when they had some more privacy. 

Their ships were ready a moment later and both of them got transmatted by their ghosts. The way to the Iron Temple from the City never took long. For once, Felwinter Peak was not covered by a snowstorm or dangerous winds. The sun was out and bathed the whole courtyard in warm light. Aine loved it and once her feet touched the ground a smile was on her face. 

Saladin appeared next to her a moment later, though he was silent. His dark eyes were locked onto the symbol of the Iron Lords, which covered the entrance of the temple. He sealed it years ago. She reached for his hand, their fingers intertwined, as far as their armor allowed. Gently, she tucked him after her and approached the building over the long stairway. “Are you sure about this?” 

Aine couldn’t help but worry.

“I will be alright, Aine. I got you after all.” He leaned down towards her and kissed her forehead, as he let her hand go and approached the sealed temple. He managed to push the door open and just stood there for what felt like an eternity. She wanted to approach him, but didn’t dare, though Saladin was quicker to catch up, than she expected, because he turned towards her and held out his own hand. 

Their moment was interrupted by howling further down the stairs and two wolves came running towards them. They were overly excited to see him, probably missed him a lot. Though soon, Aine was their subject of attention and she petted both of their heads with a smile on her face, before reaching up with one hand and also petted Saladin’s head. 

He just gave her a deadpan look, leaving her snickering. 

Pressing her teeth into her lower lip, as she took his still offered hand and let herself get pulled into the familiar atmosphere of the Iron Temple. It had a certain feeling of coming home. However, Saladin decided not to light the fires up just yet. This was alright. If he needed time, she would give him time. 

“Do you want your own quarters?” 

Aine looked at Saladin with a completely confused expression. “Really?” Her reaction seemed to make a little flustered. What would other people say, if they would see him like this. “I hope you have enough furs or blankets stored. I’m not used to the constant cold weather.” 

“Of course. Do you still remember where you find everything you need?” He was talking about various things, she knew. Library, kitchen, dining hall, baths.. Everything worked into the stone of Felwinter Peak. The Iron Temple was a piece of art. Saladin and Silimar did an amazing job. 

“I do. Do you want me to make us some tea, before we settle in?” They approached a chamber at the end of a long corridor. Saladin pushed it open and it revealed a large room. Saladin’s quarters, she assumed. She had never entered them, when she used to visit the Temple back during the Dark Age or in the early City Age. It looked comfortable, more than she would have expected from him. Furs and blankets covered a large bed and on the other side of the room was a desk, a shelf with books and some smaller decorations, mostly themed with the Iron Banner. 

“If you wish to. I’ll have the ghosts bring our belongings.” He gave her a small smile and Aine felt a pinch of worry in her heart. This was probably not easy for him.. Why did he want to come back?

However, she didn’t question his choice and turned to make her way over to the room they called a kitchen… There was a lot of work for her to do here, to make this a proper home for them. 

Aine wasn’t sure, when Saladin had managed to resupply the whole Temple, but somehow he did, much to her liking, she would hate to go days without tea or whenever they had the time to return to the city. There was much to be done here. 

“Saladin, we just arrived and you are already working?”, she asked, once returning to his quarters, probably now their quarters, with two cups of tea, a bowl of sugar and a can of cream, all balanced on a tray. He turned around in his chair and glanced at Aine, looking tired, she could tell. With a gentle smile she put down his cup next to him and then sat down on the bed herself, placing the tray at the nightstand. 

“We have more to do, than I expected. During my absence, there were several heavy storms raging over the temple..” He sighed. “Skadi, do you by any chance have the readings from the sensors around the Temple?” 

A big ghost appeared next to him, surrounded by a dark green shell, which carried the markings of the Iron Banner. “Doesn’t look so well, I fear.” The female voice was gentle and rather low, different from the chirping sound of most female ghosts. “The west side of the courtyard needs repairing and the rest of the pack is scattered over Felwinter peak. Aside from that, the backside of the temple itself needs will require attention and let’s not talk about the inside.” 

“The inside of the temple is my job. I will take care of it with Lugh’s help.” Aine took a sip from her tea. “Everything outside you can care for. You built this temple after all, with Silimar.” 

“That’s just an excuse, because you don’t like working in the snow, is it?” He raised an eyebrow and Aine just shrugged. Saladin pushed his chair, turning it so he faced her, wrapping his arms around her waist and buried his face in the soft fabric of her robes, covering her chest. She snickered quietly and ran her fingers through his short, curly hair. 

“We have all the time in the universe, Sal. Let’s settle down for today and tomorrow, we can talk about the tasks most needed to be done?” She pressed a light kiss to the top of his head and then took a step back. 

“You want to go to sleep already? It’s still very early.” He narrowed his eyes slightly at her in question. “°You of course can lay down, if you’re tired.”

“I’m not. But I wanted to do something else.” She rolled her eyes at the small smirk that appeared on his lips. “Sometimes I think you are just a revived Kinderguardian. That was not what I meant. I have to go into the great hall. You can come with me, if you want.” 

Curious about, what she had planned, Saladin followed her through the corridors, until they reached the large room, where he had put up the statues of his fallen friends and comrades. “Would you be so kind and light each of their fires?”

He hesitated, but eventually did as she asked, picking up one of the big torches, which were usually hanging on the wall, and used it to light up each pile of dry wood in front of the monuments. Aine held out her arms and Lugh appeared by her side. The light of a transmat revealed a basket full of flowers, all types of colours but they were from the same sort. She stepped up, starting at the very left of the half circle. 

Aine dropped a few of them into every single fire and as the flowers burned, they filled the hall with a nice, sweet scent. She placed the basket down in front of Jolder’s statue and took a few steps back. “For our friends, those we called family. To let them rest and not be disturbed. To all those, who don’t have a statue in this great hall. You will not be forgotten. Until we meet again.” 

She looked down onto the ground. It had felt right to honor them, once she set foot into their home. Saladin moved up to her and took one of her hands in his, placing a light kiss on the top. “They would approve. I’m sure.” 

“Of course, they always liked me better than you.” , she teased lightly and leaned against him, no matter if his armor was between them. “So… about your thoughts earlier..” 

Their eyes met and both of them shared a knowing smile. Without waiting a moment longer, Saladin lifted her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs.


	12. Dark Clouds

The dim lights of the lamps, covering the ceiling, gave a warm glow to the room, imitating the rise of the sun outside of the Iron Temple. The only two guardians here were still soundly asleep in their bed. They had been working hard for the last months to make this place livable again. Saladin even started to rebuilt the training area in the basement. 

Aine herself was busy with renovating the inside of the huge building. It was good, however, since there were no children left around her, she felt a bit useless and lonely. Working here had kept her busy and she enjoyed her evenings, studying the archives of the Iron Lords. She also had picked up contact to Tyra again, who came visiting from time to time. 

The two of them usually only returned to the City, when Saladin hosted the Iron Banner for bloodthirsty guardians. No, that was not right. Most of them just already enjoyed running in the Crucible. Once or twice, Aine would step into the arena, too. Much to the scare of the Kinderguardians. 

For now, she was resting on Saladin’s chest, stirring slowly from her slumber. She ignored the dim light and refused to leave the warmth under the blanket. Her fingers drew lazy circles on the dark skin of his shoulder, tracing some of the faint scars, hidden underneath the curly hair on his chest. The soft touches made him grumble quietly and he moved onto his side. Aine shifted a little, so he had more space, but instead of leaving her like this, he pulled her close and she was leaning against his chest once more. 

Saladin wasn’t nearly as asleep, as he pretended to be.

Soon his hands would start wandering over her back, down her spine to her ass, giving it a light squeeze and Aine laughed quietly, smacking his arm. When she looked up, Saladin was smirking, eyes still closed. 

One touch and kiss led to the other and shortly after, she was sitting on top of him, hands roaming his chest. The blanket had slipped from her shoulders and now rested around her waist, just covering their legs now. Aine leaned down to capture his lips, two strong arms holding her close the moment later. She pulled back a little to look into Saladin’s eyes, which just opened a little bit, still heavy from sleep. 

She let her fingers trail along the side of his face, the stubble of his beard lightly tickling under her fingertips. A lazy smile appeared on his lips and he leaned up to kiss her cheek, then jaw and finally ending up on her shoulders, with a bit of difficulty, pressing his lips to the freckles dotted over her pale skin. 

“Do you have everything ready to leave today?”, she asked, trying to focus a little but his kisses were too distracting. Besides, Saladin didn’t let her lure him away, he just replied with a low hum, which probably meant yes. She snickered quietly and let him do, as he pleased. Aine enjoyed his gentle touches, though they did nothing to soothe the fire, which was running through her veins. 

“Quiet will be over once we leave the temple.” His voice was barely more than a rough rumble against her skin and she bit lightly onto her own lower lip. 

“Maybe we should make use of it, don’t you think?” She grinned as the grip on her body got tighter and he just mumbled something in agreement, before flipping them around, Aine landing on her back with a laugh. 

~~

She stood outside of the Iron Temple, feeling deliciously sore, but also more awake than before. Saladin closed the big stone door and sealed it for the next few days, when they were gone. This all felt far too normal for them. As Guardians, peace and quiet usually were very foreign. Only shooting and chaos, always. 

“Everything in order?” Aine crossed her arms over her chest and went through a mental list of things, they had to do before leaving. The pack needed to be cared for, everything sealed, even on top of a huge mountain, who knew what tried to get a hold of their belongings. The Fallen were never far away.. 

“Of course. I already informed Zavala and the Tower, that we will arrive today.” He gave her a small smile, still looking a bit groggy. For her, it was adorable. She pushed herself up on the tip of her toes and pressed a light kiss to his cheek, before turning around and walking down the stairs and over the bridge. 

Only a few moments later, she vanished into thin air. Lugh transmatted her onto her ship and Skadi did the same with Saladin. The flight over the Cosmodrome always took a certain risk with it. One could never know, when the Fallen or the Hive would decide it would be nice to shoot two Guardian ships out of the sky. 

“Did you notice the activity down in the Cosmodrome?”, Aine spoke into the comms, contacting Saladin’s ship over Lugh. Her ghost hovered over to one of the windows, observing the landscape rushing by underneath them. The fallen seemed awfully interested in a certain area of the old station.

“I did.” It was all he said to it. Maybe she was mistaken, but there was a certain edge in his voice, which she was unfamiliar with. She frowned lightly at Lugh, but shook her head and decided to leave it be. There were certain subjects, one better did not poke with Saladin and Aine always left the option open for him to come to her and talk about it. So far, eventually he always did and she trusted him in that. 

Returning to the Tower felt strange every single time, but it was good to see her friends again. Maybe friends was the wrong word.. Family. They were her family. She couldn’t remember many things from her former life, only a few, blurry facts. She knew, she had family. When she was first revived, it was in a home. Waking up between the remains of her dead loved ones was disturbing, even if she had no idea, who they were now. 

Fate, however, gifted her a new family. An entirely different and weird one, but it was perfect to her. 

“Guardian Ship C-309 and…. Aine! It’s you! You’re free to dock, plattform F-7.” At least Amanda sounded like she was in a good mood. Aine smiled softly.

“Thank you, Amanda. Approaching now.” 

~~

The welcome at the Tower was warm as everytime, they returned. She already talked to Yvette beforehand to meet up with her on the second evening. Her friend wanted to chat about, probably about her newest student. The first, Aine would help Saladin to prepare for the Iron Banner in the small apartment, he kept from his time in the City. 

The two of them met in the hangar again and she greeted her Iron Lord with a warm smile. “Everything transmatted to your apartment?” Her hand gently rested on his forearm and he covered it with his own. They walked out onto the plaza together, talking to familiar faces here and they, but slowly making their way over the elevators. Both of their ghosts appeared next to them and Lugh was the first to speak up. 

“Zavala wishes to speak with you. Both of you. Also, Aine, Shaxx requests a…. plate of cookies?” That made her snicker quietly and she just nodded in agreement. 

“I might have to abuse your kitchen for that.” She looked up at Saladin and only found fondness and warmth in his eyes. Her heart beat a bit faster and she couldn’t help but return his smile. 

“Only if you make some more.. For us.”

“You mean for you.” 

The grumble coming from his throat only confirmed her suspicion. She didn’t mind it at all. Since it was just them at the Iron Temple, aside from the puppies, Saladin hated it when she called them that, she never had the chance to cook or bake for more than two people. It was another reason, why she liked returning to the Tower. 

Aine loved the Temple. It was quiet, peaceful and with all the work to be done and studying, she still felt like she had a purpose, but seeing her family was also very important. “You heard about our new guardian saviour?” She spoke almost in a joking tone, remembering how Saint used to talk about this subject. 

“Of course. Zavala speaks highly of her and kept me updated on her accomplishments. Surprised that a Hunter can have such a discipline. I also informed Zavala to be careful and not burn her out. Not everyone is cut out to do the work for big groups of guardians by themselves.”   
“You’re right.. I’m glad the girl has Yvette to watch out for her. Not that I doubt, she can take care of herself. We got introduced already when we first returned to the Tower. She’s sweet.” 

They set up Saladin’s post on the Plaza. The weather was nice and Aine sat on one of the crates, looking over the City with a smile on her face. Lugh materialised himself next to her and settled down into her lap. She gently stroked along the edges of his shell as a sign of affection, while listening to Saladin talking to several other Guardians.

Her longtime companion suddenly jerked and looked up at her, his optic wide and bright blue.

“What’s wrong, Lugh?” Instant concern flooded her heart. 

“Aine.. That’s not good.” He paused and they both looked over to Saladin. Skadi was hovering next to him, talking wildly. She couldn’t quite make it out. “Aine!” Her attention switched back to her ghost. “Someone breached security at Vostok Observatory.” 

“What?!”

She didn’t have much time to think, because Saladin jogged over to them, one hand instantly landing on her shoulder. “We have to go. I’ll rally a few Vanguard troops. Skadi says it’s Fallen activity.”

“What we saw from above…”

“We don’t know anything yet. I’ll meet you there.” And then he was gone.. And Aine was left with a dagger in her heart. Someone was attacking her home. Their home. Determination pushed the fear aside and she had Lugh opening a comm channel to a certain huntress.. 

“Siobhan. This is Aine. I know, we don’t know each other very well, but I have a very urgent matter, I need your help with.” While speaking, she was already on her way to the hangar and seeing her in this hurry, Amanda pulled her ship to the front of the line. 

“Of course, Aine. What’s the matter?” Siobhan replied faster, than she had expected but was so grateful for it. 

“Vostok Observatory. As soon as you can. Prepare for Fallen attacks.”

She cancelled the channel and transmatted into her ship, on her way to Felwinter Peak, without waiting for anyone.


	13. SIVA

The Cosmodrome flew by underneath her as she pushed her ship to the limit, desperate to reach the Iron Temple. Someone was trying to invade their home and she wouldn’t have any of that. With no clue how long Saladin would take to gather some people to actually free the mountain and Siobhan on her way, but unknown about her arrival, she would take matters into her own hands. She was old, but she could still fight. 

“Felwinter peak about to come into view, Aine. I have your gear ready for transmat. Weapons of choice?” 

“Sniper Rifle, Sidearm and…” She hesitated. “Scout Rifle.” She hadn’t used this weapon in forever, but she was still at best with it. At least she hoped so. 

“The Scout? That was Osiris’ weapon. Are you sure?”

“I am sure! Osiris has nothing to do with this. I need my best weapon for this. I have to defend my home, Lugh, so please would you now?” Aine was highly stressed and tense like a bowstring. Her pulse hammering inside her veins and she peaked out of the window, seeing the observatory coming in sight. 

“Ready for transmat?”

“Yes.”

With a bright blue shine, she vanished out of her ship and her feet sat down onto the snow covering Felwinter Peak. The Observatory was just a few feet away. Aine held out her hands and her scout rifle appeared in them, her sidearm on her belt and the sniper on her back. “Front right, stealthing Vandals.” Lugh vanished and used their mental connection now to help.

She frowned and summoned Solar energy into her hand, forming a grenade, which was sent flying and set the small group of Fallen on fire. Aine pulled her Scout and aimed at their heads. Two headshots, two body shots. Maybe she was a bit rusty still. 

“Big group moving towards us. Got a Captain with them.” 

She used her hovering jump to land on top of a higher rock, replaced her Scout with her sniper and waited. Two bone shaking shots rushed through the mountain air and took out the approaching Captain, who had no idea, where the shots came from. So did his minions. Remaining was a group of three Vandals and four Dregs. The Sniper transmatted out of her hands and she took her Sidearm. 

She shot her way free to the gates of the Iron Temple, but the Fallen had already breached it. Now, that she had a moment to breath, Aine realised something. Her enemies weren’t like they used to be. They were too powerful and something felt off about them. Instead of being able to finish her thought, she stepped through the heavy stone door, feeling a sting of sadness at the damaged symbol on it. “How long until Siobhan is here?” 

It was silent for a while, until Lugh replied to her question. “Her ghost says a few minutes.” 

“These bastards are at the door already, we don’t have that long. I will keep them busy.”

“Aine, this is not a good idea…”

“Suddenly so hesitant? Remember the Dark Age?”

“I don’t really want to remember that..”

She laughed quietly, feeling a little out of breath. The Courtyard was overrun. The only thing she could do right now was to distract them from the Temple until Siobhan or Saladin arrived. And all the Fallen turned around to face her, as if in slow motion. 

The faint motor of a ship was heard from the distance, the sound almost completely covered by the biting winds of the mountain. Aine’s jaw tensed and she summoned all the solar power, she could gather into her hands, fire spreading over her whole body. She charged forward, using a rock to push herself up in the air, fiery wings carrying her over the courtyard as grenades rained from the sky and set the strange, modified Fallen on fire. 

She got hit various times by bullets, her robes pretty damaged, when she managed to land gently at the entrance of the temple. Spinning around, her Scout Rifle was in her hands again and she took as many of the remaining enemies out as possible. In the corner of her eye, she saw someone running over the bridge. A hunter. Siobhan arrived and instantly joined the fight. 

“Glad you’re here.”, Aine spoke over the comms with a smile, as she placed a headshot on a Vandal.

“Seems like I missed most of the party already.”, the huntress replied.

The older Warlock just laughed.. But it died in her throat when something was rising on the left side of the mountain. A huge, modified Servitor. Aine’s eyes went wide and Sio yelled something about knowing this thing, but it didn’t matter for her now. She could still pull some of her light from her veins, even if it was the last bit. This thing wouldn’t touch her home. 

“Aine! Stop!”

Ignoring the cries, she jumped and used her hovering jump to get on top of that thing. It shrieked in anger, a weird mechanic sound that sent a shudder down her spine. The closeness gave her the opportunity to examine the red infection spreading through it. It seemed awfully familiar. This was not good. Not good at all. 

Aine called upon her light once more, her hands bundling up the pure power of the sun and she pressed them onto the top of the Servitor, burning it from above. It tried to shake her off, but she managed to keep her balance. The battle on the ground totally slipped her notice. Saladin also had arrived in the meantime, calling to her. 

Most of the infection on the top was cleansed by the flames, when Sepiks decided to vanish. It teleported away and leaving her in the air. The last bit of her light let her set foot softly onto the ground. Lugh appeared and instantly started to heal her wounds, while Aine caught her breath. Saladin, Siobhan and another hunter, she didn’t recognize, came running towards her. 

She didn’t look at the younger guardians, just clinged to Saladin, once he was close enough to touch. “Saladin.. Did you see, what I saw? Is this what I think it is? Please tell me, it’s not the case.” There was desperation in her voice and suddenly she was reminded of all the friends and comrades they had lost so many centuries ago..

The look on his face, however, gave her all the answers she needed. He looked upset and hurting, though tried to fight it back, trying not to show too much in front of the two hunters next to them. “Shiro, Siobhan, get after that Servitor, we need to know where it’s going.” 

They exchanged a short glance but vanished with a ‘On it!’. Aine let her gaze follow them, mostly to make sure they were out of earshot, then turning her eyes back to Saladin. She cupped his face into her hands. “It’s coming back, Aine.. Why is it coming back?” 

“I don’t know, but we will find a way, you hear me? We always do.” Her thumbs stroked over the stubble on his cheek. “I’m so sorry..” Gently, she pulled him down, so he could rest his head in the curve of her neck, as best as it was possible with their armor on. Her fingers ran slowly through the curly hair. 

Her heart broke for him and for their friends. It was back. SIVA was back and the Fallen had gotten their hands on it. This was beyond dangerous, not only for them, but for everyone living in the City. Not to think about the distress Saladin probably was in.. All she could do now was trusting in all of their abilities and give him as much comfort, as she could. 

“We should get inside and support these two younglings.”, he said, when he lifted his gaze again. 

~~~

From then on, Aine stayed pretty much out of the whole story, letting the three of them work, while she tried to get a hold of the chaos around the Iron Temple. Soon, with the Vanguard involved, of course other scouting groups and Frames for managing mail and bounties arrived at the Temple. Everything seemed to be coming back to life all of a sudden, even in this dark times for them. 

She helped organizing patrols, offering advice and help to the younger guardians, thanks to her long life. 

The day was very long for everyone, but Siobhan had proven herself to be a trusted ally and skillful beyond the level, what Yvette had told her. They had given her, Shiro and some others rooms in the Iron Temple, since Aine cleared most of them out and stored all the treasured memories in the armory. 

By evening, she was sitting at the desk in their shared quarters, working through some reports the scouts brought in, so not everything would be left to Shiro, when she heard the door swish open. Saladin entered the room with heavy footsteps. Aine glanced over her shoulder and the expression on his face was enough for her to know what was going on in his head. 

She left her spot on the desk and approached him carefully, not saying a single word, just helping him to get rid of his heavy armor. Usually, Skadi would just do the trick, but this was about something else. They undressed each other in silence and slipped into some more comfortable clothes.Meaning for Aine just one of his far too large shirts and underwear. 

Aine carefully pulled him over to their bed, so they could settle down onto the soft furs. She sat with her back against the wall and guided Saladin to lay down next to her. He rested his head on her lap and she just brushed her fingers through his hair. 

“She has to go into the replication chamber.”, he spoke up, after a while. “Jolder’s explosion didn’t destroy it. Did they die for nothing?” 

“They died, because they fought for what was right. To give the world a future and to protect humanity. This is not nothing.. None of us would be here, if it wouldn’t be for their sacrifice, Saladin.” She paused. “I miss them, too..” 

“This is not over yet..”, he mumbled, sounding exhausted and worn out. 

“No, I fear not, my love.” Aine leaned down and kissed his temple. “Hard times are coming.. I can feel it.”


	14. Our Past

Felwinter peak’s icy winds almost felt like they were cutting through her robes, no matter how thick the cloth was. Aine hugged herself and walked up the stairs to the Iron Temple in hurried steps. Several people on the way were greeting her, but something was odd. These people shouldn’t be here? 

The door of the Temple itself was wide open and warm fires burned inside of the big hall. Everything looked the same, except the monuments of the other Iron Lords were missing. She frowned slightly and listened up, when she heard voices coming down through the corridor and the stairway. Her gaze followed them and it made her realise, that this was just a dream, no doubt. 

She was greeted by a younger Saladin and Perun, who moved towards her. He gave her a warm smile and the huntress just lifted her hand shortly. Worry struck Aine’s hard. She remembered this moment. It was a few days before they all left to get rid of SIVA. 

She wanted to tell them not to go, that they had to kick this plan into the wind, that they were all going to die, but nothing came out of her mouth, except for: “Please, be careful..” It was, what she told them that day. Aine had no influence of her dreamself. 

“We will be. Our cause is the right one. The Traveler’s gift is with us.” Saladin’s voice was soothing as ever, but at this very moment, it made her feel sick. 

Perun’s green, piercing eyes narrowed slightly, as she stepped forward and cupped her was into both of her hands. Her friend and former lover, ever so serious and always planning, for once smiled slightly. It was only a subtle lift of the corner of her lips, but Aine noticed it either way. “We will be fine.” 

And she believed them. How much she had believed them, until none of them came back.. Except for Saladin.. weeks later. 

Her attention snapped back to Saladin, who addressed her. “Aine!” Her name repeating several times, until the dream was getting blurry and she was ripped back into reality. Her eyes had troubles with opening, but something about his voice confused her. Was it panic? What was wrong?

“Saladin.. What’s wrong.. Ow.. my head.” Upon this, Lugh appeared next to her and took care of the headache, while Saladin sat down next to her on the bed, his face showing pure worry.

“You were crying in your sleep.” He reached out and brushed a tear from her cheek with thumb. Aine followed that movement and discovered that her face was indeed wet from tears. 

“I.. dreamed.. It wasn’t even a nightmare.” She shook her head and sat up, using her palm to dry her eyes. 

“Do you wish to talk about it?” He got up and brought back her robes, boots and an amulet, she hadn’t seen before. Saladin put it into her hands, closing her fingers around it. If he saw her confused look, he ignored it. His only focus was on her eyes. 

But Aine shook her head. She really didn’t need to relive all of this. She didn’t want to lose her friends all over again, even if it was just in a dream. But who was she to talk? Saladin had lost so much more than her, maybe it was because of this, why she kept quiet. “What is this?”

“A gift.”

She looked at it. Of course, it was decorated with the symbol of the Iron Banner, carefully forged out of iron and silver. Fragile, golden lines surrounded the trees and the heads of the wolves. Aine smiled softly and reached for Saladin’s hand, pressing her lips to the top. “Thank you.” 

“Shiro and Siobhan are waiting outside. We need to speak about today.. I know, you don’t like our plan, but it has to end..” He looked to incredible tired and sad. How could she just notice? Everything currently must be so exhausting for him, being confronted with the past and loss all over again.. 

“I know, Sal.. I will get dressed and then join you outside.” She slipped out of bed and stepped up in front of him, placing her hands on either side of his face, leaning down and giving him a light kiss on his lips. “I need you to be careful.. You lost so much to SIVA and now, I’m afraid to lose you, too.” 

His arms wrapped around her waist and he rested his cheek on her stomach. Aine ran her fingers through his curly hair and smiled lightly. People would never guess how affectionate this man was in private.. “I’m coming back.. I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

~~~

“Will you stop pacing?” Yvette leaned against one of the pillars at the bridge to the Iron Temple. Her best friend was here and Aine thanked the Traveler for that. After hearing from Siobhan, what was about to happen, she hadn’t wasted any time and came here. 

“I can’t help it.” The red haired Warlock stopped and leaned over the table put up outside, covered in maps, patrol routes and notes on the environment. “I haven’t heard from them.. I’m so worried.. Lugh, is the feed back up yet?”

“Sorry.. No signal from the replication chamber..I know, it had been hours now..” Her ghost lowered his optic, when Aine let out a frustrated huff. There was a long pause, before he spoke up again. “Hold on. There are three ships closing in to the temple, but not from the city…. That’s Saladin’s signature and Siobhan’s and Shiro’s! They’re coming back!”  
She lifted her head and sighed in relief, having been terribly scared, since they lost contact to the trio. She almost expected the worst, when they would have to go look for them.. More people lost to SIVA, but it seemed they succeeded. Her eyes followed the ships passing by Felwinter Peak and a moment later, three figures appeared via transmat in the middle of the courtyard. 

Aine rushed forward, not caring if everyone was watching. Relief was the only thing she felt right now. She pushed past the two hunters and ran right into Saladin’s arms. Colliding with his armor was quite uncomfortable and almost painful, she ignored it. Her arms went around his neck and she thought, she would cry. In the end, she managed to keep it in and took a step back to look into his eyes. 

His eyes.. whatever he had seen down there was terribly. Saladin’s face was calm as ever, but she could see the distress in his expression. He was deeply upset. Maybe later, when they were for themselves, they could talk.. Or whatever it would take to help him. 

Nobody said anything, it wasn’t needed. Siobhan and Shiro went right to the table and noted down their actions and achievements, both seemed happy about their victory. Her gaze was taken away from them, when Saladin took her hand. Wordlessly, he pulled her away from the scene, up the stairs and into the Iron Temple. 

She just let him. Only when the door of their quarters fell shut behind him, Aine allowed her worry to show on her face. “Saladin…”

“Don’t.”, was all he said, as he took off his armor and let it clatter to the ground. All the weight of the world seemed to be resting on his shoulders, as he sank onto their bed with a heavy sigh. He leaned forward and buried his face into his hands. Slowly Aine approached him, sitting down by his side,not reaching out, not touching, in fear she could overstep a border, he had drawn. 

On the other hand, she didn’t want to leave him like this.. Without thinking about it any further, she put her arm around her shoulder and the other hand on forearm. The light touch seemed to break something in him, because Saladin turned around and buried his face into the curve of her neck.

The hand on his forearm now reached up to brush her fingers through his hair in a soothing manner. She knew this wouldn’t go over him without any effects. He probably was suffering from terrible heartache and pain. That kind of pain, which no ghost could heal. At this point, Aine wasn’t sure if she wanted to know…

“They were there, Aine.. but..different. They were not our family.. We had to put them out of their misery.. Traveler’s light, I had to cut off Felwinter’s head..or his armor?” His voice was shaking. Saladin’s voice was never shaking. This was bad.. 

“This was not Felwinter, Saladin.. I don’t know what happened down there.. But you said it yourself. They were not our friends.. You three did the right thing.. You did destroy the chamber, did you?” 

He opened his eyes, but didn’t look at her, only right ahead. 

“Yes.”

“Then the horror is over.. And we can lay them to rest.. for good this time.” She turned her head and pressed her lips to his forehead. So they sat in silence and Aine forgot the track of time. Eventually they moved further on the bed, laying down and she rested her head on his chest. 

“I will make Siobhan an Iron Lord. Maybe Shiro, too.” It came out of nowhere and had her looking up, one eyebrow raised. 

“Really? What brought this change of mind?” 

“I thought, I would honor my brothers and sisters sacrifice by protecting our secrets and past, but I realised, that our task isn’t finished and I can give them the remembrance, they deserve.. The younger guardians.. They don’t even know them. Maybe only by stories.. It’s not enough. Our work has to continue.” 

She smiled softly at his words. It felt right. She was glad, that he came out of his hole and started acting again. “I’ll help you wherever I can.” 

“If she.. or both of them..accept, that is.” 

“You can think about this later. I fear, you have to go out there again. Shiro and Sio probably have already everything handled. I organized guardian patrols with Yvette and she wants to see you, too.” 

“Ah.. Yvette..”

Aine snickered quietly. ”She is not here for a lecture..”


	15. Rise of Iron

The Temple was alive again and Aine loved it. Younger guardians took on bounties from Shiro, tasks from Tyra or Saladin and she tried to keep everyone fed and hydrated. Tried might be the best word for it. Every afternoon she would gather the people present here at the current time and had tea ready, sometimes cookies or cake. It was the thanks she got, which kept her going. All the guardians were so thankful for the pleasant distraction and the easy chatter. 

But that was not the only thing, which had changed. Saladin had named Siobhan an Iron Lord, the first in centuries, and he was talking about offering the title to Shiro as well. Both hunters had done so much for them, it was only right. 

Just after the everyday tea round, while Aine was cleaning up, Saladin approached her from behind, his hands on her waist. “You’re beautiful.” The greeting made her snicker.

“Just from behind?” She gave him a teasing glance over her shoulder and finished collecting the dishes. 

“From everywhere.” He smiled at Aine and leaned against the counter, arms crossed over his chest. He wasn’t wearing his armor, which was unusual for him during the day. He just wore a T-shirt and some sweatpants? Was he sick?

“Are you alright, Saladin?” She narrowed her eyes slightly at him, suspicious of the situation. She had grown so careful if anything seemed different from his normal behaviour. The returning of SIVA, living through all this horror once more, had shaken him to the very bones. Most others didn’t notice it, because his distress only showed in subtle, small things, but Aine knew this man for 700 years. Every little change was noticed instantly by her. 

“I am. I feel like a heavy weight has been lifted off my shoulders.. Breathing suddenly feels a lot easier.” He didn’t look at her, but she could see the relief on his face. 

“Well, maybe you should walk around without your armor more often then.”, Aine joked, easing the mood a bit. He raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head slightly, still smiling. 

”I wish to discuss something with you tonight. Actually.. two things.” 

“Two things? Why not talk about it now?” She frowned and put the dishes down, she was about to dry up. She turned towards him, crossing her arms over her chest. But He just shook his head and didn’t reply any further. 

“Just be in the great hall tonight? Oh and bring your armor.” 

“Alright? If you are done with your cryptic talking, could you help me putting these away? I have a hard time reaching the top cupboard.” She didn’t have to ask much, of course he helped her out and put the plates up onto the shelf, out of her reach though. Saladin leaned down and brushed his lips against her forehead, leaving her alone then with her thoughts. Aine’s pale blue eyes followed him with a thoughtful expression.   
~~

The sun set over the mountains and coloured the whole area around the temple in warm colours. Red, orange, yellow, still enough to give a comfortable feeling. The courtyard had gotten quiet, most guardians were either back home at the Tower or on patrol. Aine was inside of her’s and Saladin’s quarters, looking into the mirror, still wondering why he wanted her to come into the great hall in her full armor. 

The long robes reached down to her ankles. They were mostly white with some golden accents here and there, the same with the gauntlets, boots and pants. She closed the ties of the gloves and sighed. Somehow she felt nervous. Secrecy wasn’t like Saladin.. 

She made her way down the long corridor and then down the stairs at the side of the main hall. He was already waiting by the fires between the two, large wolf statues, didn’t turn around to face her, however. Aine approached him openly, not trying to be quiet and made herself known. 

After another moment of silence, Saladin spoke up. 

“Do you remember the day, when we first met? Back in that little settlement in Ireland?” His voice was calmer, than it had been the last couple of days. For once, he seemed at peace with himself. 

“Of course, I do. I was laying on top of a big rock, aiming at your head with my sniper rifle, because I thought you and the others were here to endanger my people.” Aine smiled softly at the memory. She had lived in that small settlement through the whole Dark Age, until the city was build. When the first building were raised, she guided all of them safely to the town forming underneath the Traveler. 

“We very much appreciated, that you didn’t pull the trigger.” Now he was turning his gaze towards her with a light smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. 

“I would have needed two shots. One for your helmet and one for your head and with Perun on your side, I would say hi to the Traveler faster, than I wanted.” She nudged his elbow with hers and looked up at Jolder’s statue. “Do you want to tell me, why you wanted me to come here? In armor, most of all.”

“Over the centuries, before my brothers and sisters gave their lives to save everyone else’s...I was convinced, that you should have been one of us. I know, you never wanted this burden on your shoulders, but everyone of us cherished your presence.” He paused for a while, looking back at the memorial of his comrades. “After all this time.. I wish, that you.. join our renewed ranks.” 

This message needed a moment to sink in. Radegast and Saladin both had asked her during the Dark Age, if she would wish to join the Iron Lords, but she refused everytime. This here, however, was something else.. She lived in the Iron Temple for some time now.. Working with Saladin and now with Shiro and Siobhan to defeat SIVA.. Aine looked down at her hands. Her gloves were decorated with the branches of the Iron Tree. Wouldn’t this just make things official? Aside from the tasks, she was already taking care of? She took a few deep breaths, the silence felt like stretched to an eternity. 

…

“I accept.” She lifted her gaze to his eyes and found him smiling lightly. Saladin stepped forward, making his way up the stairs to a swordstand. He took a blade off it, looking different than the others. It looked new? Damn the man, he planned this for some time. 

He grabbed the sword and turned around. “When I forged Siobhan’s blade, I thought about the old days, when I made the weapons for the others… You deserve one of your own.” Saladin held it out to her and waited patiently. She didn’t waste time and approached him, taking the weapon from his hands. It was surprisingly light, but if she thought about it, he had always been a genius with weapons. 

“Thank you, Saladin. I shall honor our friends with it.” Her heart was beating like a restless drum. The weight of the title on her shoulders. “I appreciate, that you kept this here between us. I don’t want all the attention..”

“I’m aware. This was the best way.. My lady.” He smirked and she snickered. Aine held the sword in one hand and reached up with the other, putting it at the back of Saladin’s neck and gently guiding him down, so she could kiss him. He slipped one arm around her waist, as their lips touched. 

They were too busy with themselves, that they didn’t notice their Ghosts appear next to them. Skadi and Lugh looked at each other and if Ghosts could shrug, they would. In the end, it was Skadi who cleared her non-existent throat and caught their attention. Both guardians looking at her in question. 

“I hate to interrupt, but we have an unauthorized Guardian Ship entering the airspace around Felwinter Peak. It’s identification number is..very very old.. I… Wait.. Are you two now married or something?” 

While Aine laughed quietly into her hand, Saladin just gave a tired sigh. “Skadi.. The ship..”

“If you wanted to do something about it, it’s too late now, they’re landing.”, Lugh threw in and vanished again, not wanting to have anything to do with Guardian banter. Saladin and Aine turned around towards the entrance of the Temple, both suspicious and careful. She narrowed her eyes and let go of him, walking towards the courtyard. 

There was indeed an old ship hovering over their bridge and turning away, leaving when the shine of a transmat appeared over the gate. Dropping from it was an..all too familiar set of armor and the guardian, who belonged in it. Brown hair, cut into a sidecut and a posture, that spoke of pure sass and rebellion. Aine knew this person and it caused a huge grin to form on her lips. Saladin, however, just frowned and stayed at the door, when she just charged forward, jumping down the stairs, sword still in her hand. 

“Efrideet!” The name fell from her lips in an excited yell. “Efrideet!” The huntress in question just laughs and opens her arms. The two women basically collided with each other, wrapping their arms around the other one in a close embrace. They were laughing and Aine felt like she was about to cry. “Efrideet.. Oh, Efrideet, we thought you dead. How.. why.. What are you even doing here?” 

Efrideet had been like a little sister to her for all those years, until she was gone.. Aine thought her dead with all the others, but the youngest of the Iron Lords.. Who knew what drove her away and never to be seen again? Seeing all her friends die in front of her.. But they would talk about this later.. She was so happy to have her back. 

“Slow down, Aine. I’m very happy to see you, too.” Efrideet looked down to the sword in her hand and her smile grew into a full grin. “So, you’re one of us now, huh?” 

“Yes.. Yes, seems like it. Come in, come in. We can talk.. update you on..everything.” She wanted to drag her off into the Temple, when they almost crashed into Saladin. He looked down at Efrideet, his expression unreadable. Silence stretched out between the tree of them, but after a while, there was the slightest shift on his face. 

“I hope you still remember how to be an Iron Lord.” It would probably feel like a cold greeting to others, but Aine knew better. He was basically welcoming her back into their circle. Efrideet just smirked at him, she noticed it, too. 

“I hope you still remember how to be an Iron Lord.” Her voice dropped in a mocking tone, as she imitated him. A small smile tucked at the corners of his lips.

“Welcome Home… Pup.”

“Really?” She frowned and Aine laughed, taking Efrideet by her hand and now finally pulled her along. Saladin was following them and closed the heavy stone door, once they got inside.


	16. Red Skies

Her fingernails digged into the dark skin of his shoulders, as he moved inside her at a slow pace. She had woken up some time earlier, starting to tease him and Saladin was never one to refuse lazy morning activities. He kissed her on the lips and Aine couldn’t help but smile against his. Her heart felt like it was about to burst. Who would have thought, that she could open up herself once more for another partner. 

Even with their long lives, there was still a surprise around every corner. 

Quiet noises could be heard around the temple. The others were waking up and today they would all leave to do their own business again. It would be a lot quieter then.. Saladin looked up, eyes slightly narrowed and he shifted his position around a little, holding his weight only on one hand and the free one reaching between them, fingers pressing against her clit and Aine gasped. 

He picked up the pace of his thrusts, both now chasing their release, before the got disturbed. Her hands left his shoulders and reached up, behind her head, to claw at the pillows with a loud moan. He buried his face in the curve of her neck and they found their peak together just a few moments later, before there appeared heavy footsteps in the corridor in front of their quarters. 

Saladin leaned his forehead against hers and took a deep breath. They both were expecting one of the hunters storming into their quarters, it wouldn’t be the first time, but they had at least been dressed them. He dropped to her side and instantly pulled Aine into his arms. She sighed, snuggling against his broad chest, back to the door.. as it smashed open.

“Aine? Saladin? We’re about to head out, are you coming to say…. Oh, Traveler’s light..” Efrideet’s voice died down. She couldn’t see the younger huntress, but the tone of her words did enough to make her grin. Saladin just sighed deeply, annoyed. 

“Aine, you’re up. Do you want me to take these scrolls you were talking about to the Tower library?”, Siobhan joined Efrideet in the door frame. “Oh.. We’re disturbing you?”

“Yes, you are, now get out!” The Iron Lord’s was booming and sounding like it came from all the sides of the room. Sio’s eyes went wide and she instantly cloaked and made a run for it, Efrideet followed her, though giggling. Outside, Aine listened to Shiro, complaining at the two girls for their manners and he closed the door. Bless the boy. 

She turned towards Saladin with a lazy smile on her lips. “Good morning.” 

“Good morning to you, too, my Lady.” He returned the gesture and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

“Your hunters are up early…” Aine checked the clock.. 7:45am. Far too early, to be properly awake. In her younger days, she wouldn’t be bothered by this, but now.. People who told, that guardians couldn’t feel their age, lied. 

“Before 8:00am, they’re your hunters..”, he grumbled in response and turned his back to her on purpose. The red haired Warlock only laughed quietly and sat up in bed, stretching her arms. 

“I’ll go and make you some coffee.. Get out of bed now, will you?” She pressed her lips to his shoulder and then pushed the blanket and the furs, covering them, away. Moving over to their closet, she picked up some casual clothes. A simple top and sweatpants, in the end throwing over one of Saladin’s shirts as well. On bare feet, she walked out of their room and over to the kitchen. She heard talking from the main hall. It was pretty quiet around here these days. The three hunters were the last ones to stay, most other guardians were on patrols and missions elsewhere. Their usual everyday life settled in again. Aine would miss all the trouble around here. She liked the temple being alive. Well, they would all return to the next Iron Banner Tournament. 

In the kitchen, she put on coffee and some tea for herself, preparing breakfast for the whole bunch. She wouldn’t let them leave without something in their stomachs. So, Aine cooked up something quickly. Eggs, bacon, some fresh, self made bread. She knew so many different types of breakfast, thanks to her time with the orphanage. 

Like a horde of hungry bears, all three hunters charge into the kitchen and sit down at the table, devouring the fresh breakfast with easy chatter and laughter. Aine stood at the counter and smiled softly, finishing her tea. Saladin was nowhere to be seen yet, probably took some more time to drag himself out of bed. 

It took everyone another hour to get up and leave. Shiro was the first to go. He gave his goodbye’s to Aine and a very grumbly Saladin. Efrideet left for her pacifist colony at the edge of the system and Siobhan returned to the Tower. The day was nice and sunny. All of them should have a safe travel.. Questionable for Efrideet, hopefully she reached her home without issues.

All of them promised to report back, after all. 

She turned around and made her way back up the stairs, where Saladin was standing with his cup of coffee, overlooking the observatory and the temple courtyard, scratching his bare chest and yawning quietly. Aine pressed a kiss to his cheek and went back inside, there was so much to be done, now that they all left. Guardians were like children.. leaving behind a giant mess. 

~~

Days..weeks and months went by. Business at the Iron Temple was slow and they didn’t have much to do, at least with the Tower and other guardians. The Iron Banner brings a lot of them back here, but they vanished, as soon as it was over. Aine and Saladin settled into a routine, where she was mostly busy with archiving informations, studying and taking care of the other living beings here. 

Which included Saladin and the puppies.. Wolves.. He hated, when she called them that. Certain ‘puppy’ just pulled at her robes with it’s little teeth. Asena was her newest companion, still a small baby. She was so tiny and her siblings refused to leave her alone, when she was outside. The almost white wolf got attached to Aine very quickly and never left her side, since then. 

Aine grabbed a few books from a shelf and then walked up the stairs, back into the main hall, the tiny wolf jumping around her feet in excitement. She met Saladin in their quarters, sitting at his desk, working out plans for a few new weapons, he was about to make. She kissed his cheek and sat down next to him on the bed. Asena instantly jumped up and threw herself into the furs laying over the sheets, giving some happy growls, as she tried to fight them. 

“How’s the progress?”, she asked, looking at the papers.

“Slowly. It’s not so easy to get all these materials these days, but I will manage. Aine.. have you heard from the tower today?” The expression on his face was worried. Usually, they got a daily report from one of their friends at the tower, keeping them updated and so they knew everything was alright, but now that she thought about it.. No one contacted them today. 

“Strange… Lugh?”

Her ghost appeared next to her and looked at her with his one optic in question. “I can’t open a comm channel. They all seem down. Though there is a big storm going over the City, so maybe in a few hours?” 

This didn’t sound well… Aine looked at Saladin and he seemed a bit at a loss. “We shouldn’t worry too much… They’re fine on their own. You know, our children are all grown up.” She smirked and he pulled her close, arms around her waist. 

“You making fun of me. I don’t appreciate that.” 

Her fingers ran through his curly hair, but her smile faltered, slowly died. Something was pulling at her. She frowned and so did Saladin. He felt it too. “Saladin, what’s happening?.. What..” A sudden rush of pain, like her very insides were ripped out of her body. Aine gasped, not able to scream and sank to the floor. He also crashed from his chair, holding his chest. She felt dizzy, her sight blurry and she tried to crawl forward, reaching for Saladin and the world turned black. 

The next time she opened her eyes, she felt the cold nose of Asena poking against her cheek. She was tucked into blankets and furs in their bed. “What happened...Hey, baby girl.” She stroked over her wolf’s head and sat up. “Where’s dad?” 

Of course the pup didn’t reply, so Aine climbed out of bed, trying to find Saladin. What was happening again? “Saladin…?”, she called out. Her legs weren’t doing their job, so she held herself up at the wall. “Saladin, where are you?” 

“I’m here!” His voice came from the courtyard, but he was walking in her direction...More like jogging. “You shouldn’t be up, Aine. You can’t even walk.. I… The light…”

“What’s with the light? I can’t remember anything..”

“It’s gone, Aine. The light is gone.”

Gone? How? She looked at him in confusion and then focussed on her hand. She wasn’t able to summon her solar powers? If the light was gone.. what about.. “Lugh?! Lugh?” But to her relief, he appeared as called, though..was he shivering? “Oh, Lugh…” Aine reached for her little companion and hugged him to her chest. 

“I’m cold…”, his small robotic voice sounded almost pained. 

“Something happened to the Light..or the Traveler. This is why we didn’t get any news today from the City. I don’t know, what went wrong, but we should prepare ourselves. Get the wolves inside and seal the temple. Just to be sure..” He reached around her waist and guided her back inside, though Aine’s eyes were focussed on the sky. Red coloured ships passed by over old Russia, moving towards the city.

Their friends and family were in danger. Traveler’s light, they were in danger themselves. 

She buried her face against his chest and sat down on the stairs, once they got past the heavy stone door, which Saladin closed immediately after calling the pack in. Asena whined next to her, jumping onto Aine’s lap. “We have to do something Saladin! We can’t just sit here and…” She paused, shaking her head.

“What are we supposed to do? Dropping everything and fly to the City?” He frowned at her disapprovingly, though leaning down to pick her up in his arms, the small wolf still sitting on her. “You need to lay down and rest.”

“I don’t want to rest! We need to go! They are our friends!” 

But he was stubborn as always, bringing her back to bed. He didn’t say much after that. They sat in silence, both lost in their thoughts, until Skadi made herself known. “We have intruders, Saladin.” 

Her inner alarm rang wildly at these words. “Intruders?!”

“Who is it? Other guardians?” 

“They are Cabal.”


	17. Lightless

“Other Guardians?”

“No. They are Cabal.”

At Skadi’s words, Aine and Saladin exchanged a worried glance. They were already at the temple. This was not good, they had to do something. She dragged herself out of bed, still feeling a little week from having the light ripped out of her very soul. Aine exhaled slowly and got up, stretching her arms and for the first time, she actually felt physically old.

She was used to mental exhaustion from all the events during her long lifetime, but this time she actually experienced physical weakness. But there was no time to dwell on this fact now. They had still guns, they could defend themselves. Saladin was still strong and Aine was still smart. If they timed their efforts, they could get rid of the Cabal. 

“Lugh, Scout Rifle. Now.” 

Her ghost appeared next to her shoulder and a moment later the enhanced Scout Rifle dropped into her hands via transmat. Saladin narrowed his eyes slightly and asked Skadi for his Pulse Rifle. 

“I don’t like this. You should be resting.” His face was pure worry and he shook his head, being well aware, that she was far too stubborn to stay out of this fight. 

“I’m not going to sit here, while they try again to invade our home. The Fallen have tried and failed.” Her eyes fell down onto the small, white wolf pup, rolling onto her back, stretching her paws towards Aine. The red haired Warlock smiled softly. “No. I’ll fight.”

Saladin wasn’t pleased with this answer, because of course he wasn't. His first instinct always was to protect and especially someone as important to him like Aine. “Very well, if that is what you wish. We can leave the temple through the higher windows in the first corridor. We shouldn’t take the maingate.”

“Agreed. Lugh, give me a quick update on the sensors.” Aine checked her magazine and listened to her ghost, as he replied. 

“Sensors giving me movements around Vostok Observatory and the bridge. Also at the lower part of the courtyard.” He looked nervously from one guardian to the other, his blue optic narrowing in distress. “I don’t feel comfortable with you two going out there. We can’t revive you.”

“Please be careful”, was all Skadi added. 

Saladin and Aine nodded at each other, not bothering with actually putting their armor on themselves and letting their ghosts do the work. At least there were some things, they could still do. The two old guardians left their room and headed out towards the upper corridor. 

“Efrideet used to bolt through these windows, when she was in trouble.”, Saladin remarked with a huge fondness in his voice.

“I remember.. Especially when Felwinter was after her.” She smiled softly and placed a hand on Saladin’s arm. “We’ll see them again.” 

“I know we will.” They looked each other in the eyes and shared a short, but soft kiss full of longing. “They won’t break us. Nobody can.” It were Saladin’s last words, before he pulled himself over the windowsill and landed in the snow on the other side. His heavy boots giving a heavy sound, but not loud enough to draw attention. Aine followed him shortly after. Both of them had their issues without something adding to their physical strength. 

“Lugh, don’t forget to record this.”, she hissed towards her ghost, who gave a static sound, that sounded like snickering. 

“Don’t even think about it.”, Saladin hissed with a deep frown on his forehead, before he moved on, slowly making his way towards the stonewall, which marked the upper courtyard. Cabal were scouting the area and looking for what? Other guardians? If they knew about this place beforehand, someone had to have access to the tower records.. 

The thought of a traitor in their lines briefly crossed Aine’s mind, but who would just sell the whole remains of the human race?

“We sure could use one of our hunters by now…”, mumbled Saladin, who checked his ammo once more and looked at Aine with a serious expression. “We don’t need the light to deal with them. Ready?”

She nodded and moved a bit away to take position on a large rock, behind the courtyard wall. She took aim with her scout rifle and a shot rang through the silence of the mountain. The head of the Cabal legionary exploded and he… it? Fell over backwards and landed in the snow, colouring it black with Cabalblood. 

The others turned around and only caught sight of Saladin, who jumped over the wall and started firing with his pulse rifle, taking one out, which was coming too close, with his bare hand and a well aimed punch to the pipe, that they apparently needed to breath. 

Aine made her way to his side and reloaded her scout rifle. The courtyard was empty for the moment. Cabal corpses were scattered over the whole place. “We have to get the pack inside. I don’t want to risk them getting into Cabal hands..” Saladin looked worried and summoned Skadi, who pointed out the positions of the remaining wolves out in the mountains. It would take some time to get them all together and from what Aine could tell, they had already lost some.. 

So they headed out, only meeting a few enemies along the way, mostly alone which made them easy targets for Aine’s scout rifle. They managed to find most of the wolves and bring them back to the temple, which Saladin only opened briefly, just to seal it again, when they all were inside. Most of their canine companions laid down around the fires, while Aine was in the kitchen, looking that they all had something to eat. She felt incredible weak, as if all of her centuries alive were suddenly catching up on her. 

Asena was sitting next to her and the small wolf pup carried a worried face. Aine smiled gently and crouched down to pet her head. It was hard for her to focus. She kept forgetting what she was doing.. 

~~

“Guardians, the city is lost. If there are any of us left in the system, we rally on Titan…..” Zavala’s transmission sounded through Lugh’s shell and filled their quarters. Saladin and Aine both looked pretty grim at the small ghost, until she sighed and shook her head.

“At least we know now, that Zavala is alive.. Probably some others, too since they gather themselves on Titan. We should go and…”

“No.”, Saladin’s booming voice was firm and even made Asena flinch, who crawled under the blanket and only let her nose peak out. “We are not going to Titan and risk our only lives left. We need to find other means to contact them. Skadi, how far does our usual communication range go?” 

“Only to the city, maybe a little farther out, but that’s it. It was never needed otherwise.. We could extend it, if we had the parts for a booster.” Skadi’s optic narrowed, as if she was thinking hard. “We might have the required materials in the armory.” 

“Very well, I will check on this and see, if I can build something. Aine, would you take care of the wolves in the meantime? Some of them still seem weak. We also should check our supplies and how long we can last with them, without restocking.” Saladin looked over his papers and sighed heavily. He seemed tired. 

“Maybe we should rest before we attempt any more organisation, Sal..” Aine paused for a second and then looked at him confused. “What did you want me to do?”

“To check on the wolves and supplies, Aine. I literally just told you.” 

“I.. I’m sorry. Yes. I will do that.. Let me know, if you find anything useful.” She turned around and left the room with hurried steps, making her way to the kitchen and registering all their supplies with Lugh. This wouldn’t last long, if they had to take care of themselves and the pack. The would have to resupply within two weeks. Aine rubbed her forehead with her hand and sat down on a chair. 

“Lugh, please run a scan over my nervesystem and my body in general…”, she replied, feeling as if she could fall asleep any moment. 

“I can’t find any injuries or inner issues. Except for a few anomalies in your brain.. The loss of the light might have pulled more out of you. It might be the cause of the memory loss, you’ve been expiriencing.”, Lugh explained, trying to stay as calm as possible. He was worried for his guardian and Aine knew. 

“Oh Traveler’s light..”, she sighed and leaned back. Lugh settled down onto her lap and tried to offer some small comfort, Asena was joining him shortly. Her ghost seemed to be about to close his optic, to get some rest himself, before he ripped it open again and stared at Aine.

“What’s wrong, my friend?”, she asked, preparing herself for more bad news and difficulties on the way. 

“We have another signature approaching the Temple. I can’t exactly make it out, but it’s not Cabal.. None of the wolves either.. Maybe we should check it out? The region around Felwinter still seems clear so far.” 

Aine gently put Asena down onto the floor and Lugh hovered next to her, as she got up. “We might as well. Saladin sealed the Temple so it might take a moment.” 

It indeed took more than a moment to unlock the temple entrance, but Aine and Lugh eventually managed to make their way outside. The ghost started scanning the area. “Our intruder is on the lower level of Vostok Observatory. Please be careful, Aine. You’re still suffering form the loss of the light.”

“Please stop telling me what I should do, Lugh. We will be fine. Come, Asena.”, she called for her wolf and the pup jumped to her side. They slowly made their way through the courtyard, over the bridge and down the path along the observatory. It didn’t need a lot of time to set eyes on their new ‘intruder’, since the only thing, which came first into view, was a bright, yellow cloak. 

“Oh by the light..”, Aine gasped out and Asena instantly started barking and charging forward. The red haired Warlock was right on her heels, ignoring her protesting muscles, as she ran through the snow and crashed down onto her knees next to the figure. “Shiro! Shiro, do you hear me? Please, tell me you haven’t shut down yet.. Dear, wake up!”

There was a static sound coming from the Exo, almost similar to a human groan. “Did I die? Did you come to lecture me, even in the afterlife?”

“Cut the jokes, Shiro..”, she said, half laughing, while she tried to keep a serious expression. “We need to get you back to the Temple.. I’m sure Saladin will be relieved to see you alive..”

“Good.. Will you help me?.. My legs are damaged..” 

“Oh, dear.. Yes.. I’ll try.” Lifting a metal body without something to add to one’s physical strange proved to be a challenge, most of all, when dragging said metal body up a hill. When they reached the courtyard of the temple, Saladin came rushing out of the door.

“You can’t just leave without saying anything, Aine! How did Shiro get here?!” He grabbed the arm of the Hunter and pulled it over his shoulder, lifiting the weight from Aine. “You could have contacted me.”

She just shook her head and accompanied the two men inside. They settled Shiro in his usual room, when he stayed at the Iron Temple. Once he was out of his armor, Aine could take a look at his legs. “I’m not a Bray engineer.. but maybe I can fix this.. I need fragile tools, Saladin. Do you have any in your workshop?” 

The Titan nodded and left the room, hurried but heavy steps resonating through the whole temple. 

~~

Shiro was half sitting up on the bed, Aine stood next to the desk and Saladin at in the chair, watching the small device in front of them critically. The only noise hearable was a static sound, several small break ups and something that sounded like voices from far away. It wouldn’t get them far, but it was a start. Skadi scanned the transmitter with hectic movements and used her own abilities to repair and probably extend the range of the signal, because the next thing they hear was someone yelling, that their comms were breached. 

Aine and Saladin exchanged a questioning gaze, but just waited until a female voice spoke up. “This is a secure comm channel, who are you?”

“This is Lord Saladin, with me are Lady Aine Mac Cleirich and Scout Shiro-4.”, the Iron Lord spoke with deep, confident words, but Aine noticed the slight trembling in his voice. He was as much on edge, as everyone here. 

“Guardians then? Well, I’m Hawthorne and if you want to offer a hand, I can send you the coordinates of our farm.” Was she mistaken or sounded this woman extremely disrespectful? A deep frown appeared on her forehead.

“We are not leaving the Iron Temple. We can provide resources and materials, if you can pick them up. All we ask for is a word on the surviving guardians.” There was a brief, tense silence between the two parties talking. 

“Alright. I’ll send some people up to you, if you give me your position.” 

Aine left Saladin and Shiro to deal with this and made her way over to the kitchen. After everything… What had even been happening? It was like, there was a cloud over her mind. She shook her head and put on some water, letting it cook. She was lost in her own head, before she heard heavy footsteps in the corridor, entering the room. 

She didn’t turn around, since Aine knew, who was approaching her. Strong arms wrapped around her middle and Saladin pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

“What is it, Sal?”, she said smiling, as she turned around and looked into his face. He seemed like he wanted to say something, something important and she would only encourage him to let out, what was burdening his soul. She reached up and cupped his cheek into her hand. “Do you want to talk about something?.. I know, this transmission wasn’t exactly, what we were expecting..” 

He shook his head and his expression turned serious, but somehow still full of affection and adoration. Aine fell silent and just gave him a questioning gaze. And all he simply said was: “I love you.” 

She smiled brightly, her heart picking up the pace and a faint blush was spreading over her freckled cheeks. After all these years. Centuries of being friends, fighting side by side and decades actually being together.. None of them ever said those three words. It never felt needed, but hearing it made everything more real. She pushed herself up to her tiptoes and kissed him lightly. 

But when she was back onto her feet.. 

Aine blinked, confused. Her mind gave up. It was blank. What had just been happening? It was something important. Why couldn’t she suddenly remember? Her upset thoughts showed clearly on her face, since Saladin’s instantly showed extreme worry. 

“Are you alright, Aine?”

“Yes.. No.. I.. I can’t remember. I wanted to say something.” Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes as she pressed her hand to her mouth. “I can’t remember, Saladin. My memory is failing me. What have we been talking about? Can you tell me?”

Though he just shook his head and tired his best to cover the hurt in his eyes with a soft smile, as he pulled into his arms. “Shh.. Don’t worry about it. It was nothing, my heart. I thought you wanted to make tea.” He wiped the, now falling, tears away with his thumbs and Aine nodded, still shaken, but she turned around and poured herself a cup of tea.


	18. Start anew

They knew of the fight going on outside of old Russia. Cabal forces had been pushed back in several fronts thanks to Siobhan and her light. The others were still without their powers, but everyone did what they could. While Saladin worked on organizing supplies for eventual rebuilding, Aine and Shiro organized future patrol and supply routes, drop points and so on. They were all pretty busy, since Hawthorne had let them know about their coming assault on the city. Shiro insisted on going and she had failed to stop him. Her memory losses wouldn’t help anything, so Aine sticked to easy tasks.

With the Exo hunter leaving, Aine couldn’t help but feel the need to accompany him. But was she even of any use? She was old, without her light and dealing with physical issues. The red haired Warlock gave a defeated sigh and looked at the Cosmodrome in the valley below Felwinter Peak, bathed in the dying sunlight. A quiet whimper next to her caught her attention. Asena was sitting in the snow, looking at her out of her big, blue eyes. They slowly turned darker by now. Soon they would be brown,another sign that she grew up far too fast. Aine leaned down to pick up her small friend and petted her head, while walking back to the Temple. Inside everything was quiet, the only thing that could be heard was Saladin sorting resources in his workshop. 

They were at war with the Cabal for 6 months now and she was worried. Aine had spoken to Zavala and Shaxx over the comms and was glad that the two men, she saw as her sons, were alright, so was Ikora. Her family was safe. She hadn’t heard from Yvette, though and it made her heart heavy. Horror images of losing her best friend invaded her thoughts and she tried to push him away. If someone was resilient it was Yvette. 

Saying goodbye to Shiro hadn’t been easy. She knew, he was a capable hunter, if not one of the best they got, but still… On the horizon, looking out of the window, she could see the red glow over the spot, where she knew was the Last City. Her friends and family were there, fighting for their survival and she stood here. Frustrated and out of pure instinct, she tried to summon her solar energy, but naturally failed. 

Then something changed, as she kept staring at this spot behind the mountains. A bright light seemed to light up the whole area around it. Aine narrowed her eyes and turned around, running towards the long corridor. “Saladin! Saladin, something’s happening!” She couldn’t wait for his reply, already thinking that something bad happened to the others and the Cabal won, but the opposite was the fact, as she noticed,once setting foot out onto the courtyard. Asena ran by her side, barking over excited. Aine stopped and jogged over to one of the side platforms, that overlooked the Cosmodrome. 

“What’s wrong, Aine?” Saladin was out of breath, when he reached her, only wearing a pair of leather pants, sweat dripping from his forehead from working and carrying heavy crates. “By the light…” His dark eyes rested on the horizon. An explosion shook the whole region, even with them being so far away, they could still hear it. The sky got only brighter and then a wave of light emerged over the mountains, touching everything in it’s path, rushing through the valley, over the Cosmodrome, Vostok Observatory. Shortly before it reached them, Saladin grabbed Aine by her arms and pulled her into a protective embrace. 

The force of the Light almost knocked them off their feet. A wolf statue behind them caught them stumbling backwards. Aine pushed herself away from Saladin, looking at her own hands. Her head was pounding, heart racing and a rush of ecstasy rolled through her. A feeling like finally being offered a droplet of water, after wandering the desert for centuries. Her body latched onto the Light and her palms were surrounded by a faint, warm glow. The warmth of the sun found it’s way into her heart and brought her back to life. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes and soon ran down her cheeks, as she looked at Saladin, who just stared at his own hands in disbelief. Lightning was dancing along his fingers. 

The Light was back. 

Skadi and Lugh appeared next to them, shining brighter than ever, full of excitement. “We need to find the others! Our comm network is also back online!”

“Easy, Skadi.” Saladin gave her a small smile and nudged his ghost with a fingertip, before he turned to Aine, who was still in pure disbelief. “Are you alright?”

She looked at him, eyes red from crying, but she smiled. Aine pushed herself up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a desperate, longing kiss. She pressed herself against his body, while he was leaning against the statue. Saladin reached up and unlocked her arms from around his neck, reaching for her hands and intertwining their fingers. 

His light reached out to hers and the familiar sensation left Aine shivering. Her own energy instantly returned the gesture and their light became one, like a gentle caress of the mind and soul. It was an amazing feeling she had missed over the last months. Eyes fluttering shut, she kissed Saladin again, more insistent this time. 

He let go for her, but only for a short moment, so his hands could trail up her arms and then down the sides of her body, while she cupped his cheeks into her palms. He smiled into their kiss and shifted again, lifting Aine up bridal style and carried her away from the platform, back towards the temple entrance. 

“I think, this is our sign to vanish.”, Lugh commented, not even hiding his annoyance. “Come, Asena. You don’t want to see this.”

Their two ghosts poked the small wolf pup to leave the guardians alone, since neither of them was paying attention to them. Saladin smiled softly at Aine and her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. They made their way through the long corridor to the last door on the right. She leaned a bit over to reach out and pushed it open. with an elegant movement, Aine freed herself from his embrace and landed on her feet. Euphoria ran through her body, joined by excitement and desire. 

She took Saladin’s hand and guided him over to their big bed. Together they pushed the warm furs out of the way, they wouldn’t need so many of them anymore, now that they had their light back. Aine climbed onto it, resting her back against the cool stonewall. Saladin followed her shortly and laid down by her side, glancing over, still smiling. This was the longest she had seen him smile, since she accepted the title to become an Iron Lord. She moved then, swinging one leg over his thighs and sat down on his lap, just to kiss him again. He reached for her shirt, pulling away from her just a second to get rid of it, her amulet resting now between her breasts. Too great had been the worry and the fear during these six months, both of them didn’t feel the desire to have sex during this time. Now, everything would be going back to normal. Their light intertwined with one another. Gentle sunlight and the wild power of a thunderstorm. 

Aine quietly moaned, when Saladin sat up and started kissing her neck, holding her close with one arm, while the other hand unhooked her bra and tossed it across the large room. The sensitive skin of her breasts rubbing against the light hair covering his chest causing another sigh to leave her lips. He pushed her backwards gently, keeping her steady with his one hand, while his face lowered to her right breast, taking the silver ring, which decorated each of her nipples, between his lips and pulled lightly. Saladin knew every sensitive spot on her body and she loved it. He knew exactly which buttons to push to get her worked up. 

He looked up at her with heavy lidded eyes and Aine just smiled, brushing her thumb over the stubble on his cheek. She pressed a kiss to his lips and then rested her forehead against his. It was silent between them for a moment and she wanted to ask what was wrong, when Saladin spoke up, more quiet than usual, his voice full of affection and adoration. “I love you.”, the words rumbling through his throat and even with his rough voice, they sounded soft. 

Aine smiled brightly, her cheeks slightly blushing. “I love you, too.” 

It was enough words for them now, Saladin wrapped both of his arms around her and turned them, so she would lay underneath him. They loved each other almost all night, until they fell asleep, exhausted in each other’s arms. In the morning, they would pack their things and return to the Last City to offer all the help, they could offer. 

~~

“Guardian ships C-309 and S-701 approaching, requesting permission to land.”, Aine spoke through her comm device with the hangar in the new tower. 

“Access confirmed, permission granted. Welcome home.”, said the foreign woman on the other end. Of course, Amanda was probably busy on all ends. Saladin and Aine approached the Tower and landed safely. Many things had changed, but they both were more than surprised how quickly everyone had settled in within a single day, but also shocked at all the destruction. Aine didn’t want to think about how many people died during the attack. Her thoughts went to the people, she actually referred to as her children.. Zavala, Shaxx, Ikora.. 

Hopefully they were all unharmed. 

“Iron visitors on the march!”, yelled a familiar voice from the side. Cayde was waving at them, before going back to work. Aine smiled and Saladin just shook his head. They were actually a bit lost for a moment, until they found their way to the open courtyard. Things were just being build, crates everywhere and a lot of workers were hurrying around, together with guardians and frames. Even with all the destruction, grief and death around them, it had something of an harmonic image. 

Her eyes wandered around and she spotted Ikora and Zavala rather quickly. Both of them were discussing something, standing on a platform overlooking the City. From another corner, she could hear Shaxx yell at someone to relax. She was glad all her children were alright. They made their way over to Zavala and Ikora first.

The two Vanguard members turned around upon their approach and all the carefully kept masks, outside walls and protection dropped, when Aine ran towards Ikora and wrapped her arms around the younger Warlock. She was so relieved, that she started crying quietly, only letting a bit go of her to reach for Zavala and pull him into the hug as well. 

“Aine.. please. It’s alright. None of us was seriously harmed. Our ghosts were able to heal, once the assault was over.”, Zavala tried to calm her down, but that failed, since she only began to sob even more. Aine pulled back, tears on her cheeks, while she cupped Ikora’s face into her hands and looked her over. 

She was tired and exhausted, Aine could tell. Losing her light must have been devastating for Ikora. 

She turned to Zavala and also examined his face. The lines around his eyes and on his forehead had grown deeper. Her Titan son was under more stress than ever and she just wanted him to get some rest. Maybe they could help him with that. “You both need rest.”, she said. “Good that we are here now. Saladin and I will support your efforts. Saladin with the rebuilders and I will tend to the wounded and see, what I can do elsewhere. Zavala, dear, you look dead on your feet. Please breath for a moment.” 

“We will do our best, Aine.” Ikora smiled and leaned against the red haired Warlock for a moment, before she had to get a hold of herself again, probably hoping that not so many saw this. 

Saladin’s eyes wandered over to Shaxx, who was talking to a small huntress. He looked conflicted and Aine knew what was going on his mind. She wanted them to finally be at peace with each other once more. But instead, he said: “Go and see Shaxx. I will organize everything needed with Zavala.” 

She looked at her lover, a sad expression on her face, but she nodded and turned around to great the Crucible handler with a raised hand. The hunter he was talking to looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but then vanished. Shaxx just stood there, hands on his waist and helmet slightly tilted to the right. He was looking her over, maybe searching for injuries? 

“Lady Aine.”, was how he greeted her, but she could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Lord Shaxx.”, was her reply. 

Instead of saying anything more, he laughed out, a booming sound being heard over all courtyard and Aine was wondering, why he was suddenly so loud. Maybe the Red War had left some permanent damage?.. She wasn’t sure. For now, she was relieved to see him alive. Her train of thought was cut short by two strong arms wrapping around her and lifting her off her feet. “I’m so glad to see you! Thought you would be hiding in the temple forever!” 

“I can’t leave you out of my eyes for a few seconds now can I? I turn around and the world is ending.”

“Pah. Our guardian kicked them into the dust.” 

“So I’ve heard.”

Shaxx let Aine back to her feet and returned to his former position. “Yvette is on the bazaar, so far I know, if you want to check up on her.” She nodded. Of course, she would be checking up on her hunter friend as soon as possible, glancing over to Saladin, who was in deep conversation with Zavala.

“Thank you, Shaxx. Sign me in for your 9 p.m. match.” She smirked. 

“Oh, Traveler’s light. These rookies will learn true fear!”


	19. Osiris

It was the first Iron Banner after the attack on the tower. Most of the guardians were eager to proof themselves, especially the younger ones. Word had reached Aine, that another wave of guardians had been freshly revived by their ghosts. She smiled softly. Like a new generation born. Saladin was in his element again. Guiding their light and helping them improve.

And Aine? Aine always had an open ear for everyone’s burdened hearts and if there were people with heavy hearts, it were guardians. Tea and cookies also were very good at patching up wounds on the soul, even if it was just a little. Aside from that, she still helped out in the hospital wing. There were enough civilians hurt, who still recovered from the Red War. Aine had enough experience to work for three nurses. 

Now in the evening, the guardians returned from their patrols and a lot of them jumped into a few rounds of Iron Banner before heading off to their apartments or quarters. Saladin was busy setting up all the matches, so Aine sat a bit away from him, looking over the city, which was bathed in red and orange from the setting sun. Lugh rested in her lap, snuggled into her robes. “Do you miss living in the city sometimes?” 

“Sometimes. I miss having the children around in the orphanage. Seeing them grow up was a very revealing experience.”, she replied honestly and smiled lightly. “But.. I’m happy as things are now. Or do you still desire adventure, my old friend?”

The Ghost made a little chirping noise and shook his optic. “Sometimes, I think we’re both too old for adventures.” 

Aine laughed at his words and poked his shell lightly. “One is never too old to live.”

It seemed like he wanted to reply something, but Lugh blinked a few times, before he hovered up, bringing himself on eye level with his guardian. “Ophiuchus just contacted me. Ikora wants to see you immediately. It’s urgent.” 

She frowned deeply and got up from her spot, quickly passing by Saladin, telling him where she was going and almost jogged down the stairs, over the bridge and towards the bazaar. Ikora’s ‘Outdoor Study’ was on a balcony, overlooking the city. The younger Warlock was standing with her back to her, hands on the desk and Aine could see the tension in her knuckles. 

“Ikora, dear, what’s wrong?”, she wanted to know, worry in her voice. If she had any issues, Aine would instantly come to help her with whatever she needed, but what Ikora then revealed, took her breath away.

She stepped aside, opening the view to her working space and on top of a pile of books laid a ghost. A very familiar ghost. The spikey, golden shell pretty wrecked up and the usually bright blue optic was clouded. Sagira.. Aine’s heart seemed to stop for a moment and she stared at the woman, she called her daughter. “What is the meaning of this, Ikora?!”

“One of my hidden agents brought me this just a few minutes ago.. I had reports of spiking Vex activity on mercury for a few days now. And now this?.. Aine, something happened to Osiris. Without his ghost.. I don’t know where he is. I suspect the Infinite Forest.”, Ikora explained as patient, as she could without sounding upset. 

“His obsession.. It finally caught up to him. What do you want to do Ikora? The man abandoned us both.” Aine could feel bitterness taking hold of her words. The wound Osiris left, when he was exiled from the tower had left an ugly scar on her heart. Saladin had been able to heal her wounds, but Ikora..

“I know you and the others want to forget him. But you lived with him for centuries, Aine and he was like a father to me, even with all his flaws. Without his ghost, he dies.” 

“And this stubborn idiot probably just kept going.. “ She pinched the bridge of her nose. “I can’t go to mercury, Ikora. And if you’re smart, for now you keep this to yourself. However, we should consider allies to help you with this. Call Yvette and Siobhan.” Aine moved over to the desk and took Sagira’s lifeless shell in her hands. “I have to talk to Saladin.. He won’t like that.. But I’ll help you.. If I can figure out how.”

“You and I know most about Osiris’ studies and teachings. We will find a way.. I will sent for Siobhan and Yvette and see, what they have to say. I can imagine Yvette’s reaction…”

Aine shook her head. “Her anger and frustration don’t matter now. The life of a guardian is on the line. We lost enough of them during the Red War.” 

It only took about ten minutes for the two female hunters to arrive at Ikora’s post. Yvette looked at Aine with concern in her eyes. Her best friend instantly knew when something was wrong with her and she admitted to herself, that she didn’t feel alright. Being confronted with Osiris again brought back old memories, she would rather burry somewhere in a Hive tunnel. 

As Ikora explained her informations, Yvette instantly wanted to start a rant about Osiris’ stupidity, but Aine lifted her hand to silence her. “If I understand right, what Osiris had been trying to do all those years.. and if Ikora’s suspicions are correct, he might as well be our last line of defense against the Vex. Nobody knows them better than he does.”

“So, what you need is basically someone to find your ex and keep him from dying?”, Siobhan leaned against the desk, arms crossed over her chest, her ghost Arawn hovering by her side. Her awoken eyes narrowed slightly. 

“I want to ask you to investigate this, as my friend, Siobhan.” Ikora looked almost guilty.

“If she goes, I’ll go.”, Yvette commented. “I will not miss a chance to kick Osiris’ ass for what he did all those years back.” Her friend had never forgiven him, seeing all the hurt he had caused. Aine understood, but she wasn’t like this. 

“For now, we just need you to locate and gather information on mercury. Then report back to me.” 

The older huntress wasn’t exactly pleased with the plan, but apparently didn’t want to leave her student to go alone. Aine agreed to go with Lugh through Osiris data and note down anything, that could be important enough. The worst part for her was still to come, though. Talking to Saladin.

The Iron Lord was still busy, so she retreated to their quarters and got to work until he would be done with his. Lugh and her went through Osiris’ old files, he had all stored away in his memory. Nothing would lead them directly to his current location, but they could always learn how to reach Osiris in the Forest. 

When the door to Saladin’s apartment opened both, Aine and Lugh, got startled and turned around. Her ghost instantly made a run for it and vanished. Saladin lifted an eyebrow and looked quite surprised. “What happened?”

“We need to talk about something.. Get out of the armor and sit with me?” She gave him a soft smile, but was extremely nervous. This wouldn’t end well, she knew it. Saladin always had been supportive of her, even when they were just friends but he had never seen eye to eye with Osiris.. But who had anyway? 

So he left for a few minutes and returned in casual clothes. The usual. This terrible jumper with one hole on the shoulder. How old was this thing now anyway? 100 years? And a pair of sweatpants. The Titan dropped next to her on the couch and looked at her in question. “What’s troubling you, Aine? I can tell, that you carry a burden, you wish to share.” 

“Saladin..I.. “ She paused and shook her head. “One of Ikora’s hidden brought Sagira to her, she is in some kind of coma. Vex activity spiked on mercury and Osiris is in terrible danger… I wish to help Ikora.. So do Siobhan and Yvette.”

And the answer, she was met with was silence. Saladin stared blankly ahead of him into nothingness. His jaw was tense and his hands clenched to fists. He was angry. Very angry. After all these decades, they didn’t have a single fight, but Aine feared now the time had come. “So.. Osiris returns and everything falls into chaos.” 

His voice was so calm and collected, but there was a dangerous edge to it. The rough tone just a bit deeper. Aine wasn’t sure what to reply, but he kept talking anyway. “This man abandoned you and Ikora, when you needed him, left you alone to grieve Andal’s death and only caused more pain. And let’s not talk about his Thanatonautics and studies of the darkness..or the obsession with the Vex. Osiris is dangerous, Aine. I will not approve of you going after him and putting yourself into harm’s way for a man, who doesn’t even care if he lives or dies.”

His words hurt her, very much so, even if they were completely true. But Aine was an independent woman and she would decide what was right for her and what not. He had offended her, even if she was aware that he didn’t mean it like that, it felt like he treated her like someone, who couldn’t handle themselves. She had fought as many battles, as he did. “While what you say is true on all fronts, doesn’t mean I want him to die, because without Sagira he will die, Saladin.”, Aine snapped. 

“Then let the others handle it! Ikora, Yvette and Siobhan are capable guardians. They don’t need you to get into danger as well!” She could tell that he was furious with her, but she wouldn’t back down on this one. 

“And while you’re at it. Please consider, that I’m a Thanatonaut as well, even if I haven’t practiced in very long. I don’t need you to shield me from everything Saladin. I’m just as old as you are, fought the same amount of battles, mostly by your side. Don’t you trust me to handle this? This is Ikora’s request. Ikora is my daughter and if you can’t honor the bond I share with her, I wonder, what honor means to you at all.” 

Saladin jumped almost off the couch and started pacing around in the room. He couldn’t keep his hands still. She rarely had seen him like this and it broke her heart, that she put him through such distress, but she had to do this. “You’re questioning my honor?”, he asked there was obvious hurt in his voice. 

“I’m questioning your ability to see the bond I share with Ikora. Osiris was like a father to Ikora and I lived with him for centuries, even if you don’t want to hear it. I will not stay idle, while he might as well dies out there. I will go. With or without your approval, Saladin. I just thought it would be good, to be honest with you.” Aine crossed her arms in front of her chest, narrowing her eyes at him. 

“Fine. I will not stop you.” It sounded so final, but she didn’t want to go away from him with bad blood between them. 

“Saladin…”

“Don’t, Aine. You do, what you have to do. I will return to work for the night. I have to think.” His reaction was dismissive and she retreated the hand, she wanted to touch him with. So Saladin, furious as he was, put his armor back on, even had Skadi helping him because he was too busy being angry, and left again for a late night shift on the Iron Banner. Aine was left behind alone and curled up on the couch. Lugh returned and snuggled himself into the curve of her neck. Asena, who had been hiding in the bedroom, came running, quietly whimpering and jumped up, next to her owner. 

“We still have to take a walk, hm?” Aine petted the wolf pup’s fluffy fur with a sad smile. “No worries..just a moment, sweetie.” 

~~

It took a few days until Ikora sent word to Aine, that they indeed had located Osiris and that Siobhan was on her way out of the Infinite Forest. Ikora was already on mercury. The stories she told about what happened to the two hunters were strange, but since it were the Vex, Aine was willing to believe most things. This whole time, she hadn’t spoken a word with Saladin. He had been avoiding her and she him as well, if Aine was honest. Once this was over, they should talk, since she was scared for her relationship. She loved him, with all of her heart and something like this shouldn’t part them. 

She left Asena with Shaxx and, only to return home and retrieve her armor, which showed her title as an Iron Lord pretty clearly and took her ship to mercury, anxiety running wild in her heart. It had been a century now, that she had last seen him. Osiris never had bothered to sent word if he was still alive or what happened to him. For her, their relationship had ended that day, when he abandoned her, Ikora and his duty to the city. 

The gate to the Infinite Forest was massive. She flew over it once, circling around to find the best approach and transmat zone, so Lugh could bring her down to the ground. “Ready?”, her ghost asked, voice concerned. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Blue light grabbed at her form and she vanished, only to materialise again on the bottom of the steps in front of the huge gate. Four people turned around to look at her. Siobhan, Yvette and Ikora were practically set up in a row but between them her pale blue eyes landed on the man, she used to live with for centuries. Aine took in Osiris’ image. His robes looked the same, only maybe a little overused, but his face. He was tired and she knew it. His expression spoke of pure exhaustion, but also relief, probably to be away from danger for a moment? She couldn’t tell. It had been so long. 

The other three women watched Aine and all of them decided it would be good to give her and Osiris some space. Their eyes met and there was a light smile on Osiris lips, though Aine did not return it. 

“Aine..”, he greeted her softly. “I didn’t expect you to come here.” 

“It’s Lady Aine to you, Osiris. And I came here to make sure, that Ikora finally had some peace of mind. Not for your sake.” That was not entirely true, but he didn’t need to know that. “You run off into the Infinite Forest, abandon your ghost and just continue your fight at the risk of your single life.” Sagira appeared next to Osiris and was just about to start talking, but Aine pointed at her with her finger. “Don’t.” She turned back to her former lover. “Osiris, I don’t know what’s gotten into you. But abandoning the things you hold dear seems to be a speciality of yours.” 

If her cold words and behaviour hurt him, he didn’t show it. Of course he wouldn’t. 

“My wounds healed, Osiris. I’m over what we had. You’re nothing but a faint memory from decades ago. But Ikora. She cares and worries.. And I will make you a promise here. If you dare to bring something like this again. If you dare to put her through even more stress, than she has already thanks also to you, since she took up your position as Vanguard. I swear, by the Traveler’s Light, Yvette’s wrath is the smallest of your worries.” 

“I understand.”, was all he said, his gaze distant and avoiding. “So.. you’re an Iron Lady now?”

“Yes and I carry this title with pride and I know what it means. To put the needs of others before your own. A feature you never had. I don’t regret our time, Osiris. I loved you, back in the day. But my life went on. I’m relieved that you and Sagira are alive and my only request is, that you stay away from my life.” Why was this so hard? Maybe because this piece of weight, that she had carried with her since the day he left, was finally gone and now she had to sort herself anew? Aine pushed back the tears forming at the edges of her eyes with her pure force of will.

“Very well.. The door to the Forest is always open to you and Ikora, if you ever wish to talk.” 

“I won’t. But I’m sure, Ikora will take you up on that offer. Live long and well, Osiris.” It was her final farewell, before she turned around and left. Her feet carried her away from the Vex gate and towards the large structure in the middle. She didn’t spare a glance for the others, looking confused after her. She had to get back to the city, returning to Saladin, letting him know, how much he meant to her. 

Everything useful, Osiris said, she would learn from Ikora. She needed that closure and now, that she had it, she could return to her normal life unburdened by the past.

~~

It was evening, when she returned to the tower and picked up Asena from Shaxx. He was worried about her wellbeing, but Aine managed to convince him to focus on his Crucible again. As fast, as she could, she headed back to Saladin’s small apartment, since he wasn’t at his post anymore. 

She walked along the corridor, out of the elevator, with hurried steps. Her wolf was by her side, excited for what was to come, for some reason. Maybe she expected some kind of game from the red haired Warlock? Surely, this wasn’t going to happen. Aine typed in the code to the apartment door and it swished open quietly. 

Saladin was sitting on the couch, already casually dressed, reading something on his holopad. There was a deep frown on his forehead and heavy rings around his eyes. A pang of guilt rushed through her heart. This was her doing. She approached him quietly and sat down next to him. “I’m sorry..”, she started. “For what I said.. You’re the most honorable man, I know and I love you for it. I was just..so angry..”

He turned his head to look at her, putting the tablet away. “I’m sorry, as well. I didn’t mean to keep you from your duty.”

Aine smiled softly and reached out to cup his face into her hands. Her thumbs lightly caressed his cheeks. “Let’s not fight again. It feels awful.” 

He chuckled and turned his face a little to press a light kiss to her palm. “I agree. Now.. do you want to share, what happened?” She used the opportunity to crawl up to Saladin, curling against his side and wrapping one arm around his middle, while Asena spotted the chance to get snuggles in as well. The small wolf hopped onto the couch and just flopped down into Saladin’s lap. 

They talked until late at night, not even managed to get into bed, just stayed on the couch and slept there and long. Zavala contacted both of their ghosts, so they would get up and Saladin would return to his post, but Lugh and Skadi ignored it, giving their guardians the rest, they both badly needed.


	20. Epilogue

The Iron Temple - 5 years after the Red War

Felwinter Peak was quiet. The sun of the early morning bathed the courtyard in warm light and the cool breeze let the fires dance. A sharp whistle cut through the peace and quiet. Excited barking and howling could be heard from all over the courtyard and Vostok Observatory. Aine stood on by the largest fire in the middle of the place, while the whole pack of wolves came charging from all sides. 

They ran right past her into the main hall of the Iron Temple. It was time for their breakfast. She smiled lightly and turned around, only to see Saladin, who almost was ran over by the wild horde of their loyal companions. They shared a soft kiss, like every morning. “All set up for today?”

He nodded and returned her smile. 

After five years, they had decided to host an Iron Banner here at the temple. Efrideet had announced herself, so did Shiro, Yvette, Siobhan and a lot others from their family. “Alright, then there is not much missing. Come.” She took his hand and guided him forward, avoiding the whole pack of wolves and stopping in front of Jolder’s statue. Lugh transmatted a whole basket of flowers into her arms. The same flowers, she had spread years ago. She wanted to make it a ritual again. 

Aine put a few of them into the fire in front of every memorial. The dead had to be honored. After all they had been through, over the centuries, always side by side. Even in death their friends and comrades were still with them as memories of bravery, love, fun, friendship and sacrifice. 

Once she was done and a sweet, flowery smell spread through the hall, Aine stepped up next to Saladin and put her arms around his middle, her head leaning against his chest. “They would be so proud of you.”, she said and looked up at him, only to catch his loving gaze. 

“They would be proud of us.” 

He kissed her then, long and gentle, her body melting against his, fitting perfectly. Saladin’s hands roamed her back, until one found it’s way into Aine’s red hair. He lifted her up and placed her on one of the wolf statues in the middle of the large room. She looked down onto him and smirked, running her fingers through the dark curls on his head. 

“Aine.. I wanted to ask you..” His words seemed to fail him. Saladin rarely struggled with speeches and long conversations. She knew, what he wanted to ask her. They had been talking about this a while back, but he had never brought it up again. So she took pity on him and placed both of her hands on either of his cheeks, looking him into his dark, beautiful eyes. 

“I wouldn’t want to spend the rest of our long lives with anyone else, Saladin. You don’t have to ask. I love you and my answer will always be yes.” She pressed her lips to his forehead and he rested his head against her chest. They stayed in this embrace for some time, until their attention was drawn away by whining from the sides. 

Asena sat next to Saladin, head tilted to the side. She was fully grown now. Her fur still brighter than that of any other wolf around the temple. Even her pups were darker coloured. “Hmm… They’re worse than the hunters.”

“Now, Sal, that’s just mean.” 

But he laughed and pulled her down by the back of her neck for another kiss.


End file.
